


Puppy Love

by Jacksonofabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yahaba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kyoutani, Omega Verse, omega watari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonofabitch/pseuds/Jacksonofabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani Kentarou is the definition of an alpha. He's impatient and quick to anger. He's unafraid to say exactly what he's thinking and remarkably stubborn when it comes to working and listening to others. He's the perfect alpha. Or would be.</p><p>If he wasn't an omega.</p><p>Yahaba Shigeru has the mild manner and gentle attitude of a beta. He doesn't feel the need to stand out or take charge, but he's prepared to if necessary. It's only his remarkable determination and stubbornness that marks him as an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dogs

“I’m home,” Yahaba called out. There was no answer, but he hadn’t really been expecting one. Since both of his parents worked it was rare for them to be home before he was.

As he was slipping off his shoes, he heard the scrabble of claws and the happy jingle of a collar before his black lab rounded the corner, jumping up to give Yahaba a faceful of tongue. He laughed pushing him down and scratching his ears. “Hey to you too, Luke.”

Movement down the hall attracted his attention. A fluffy, white dog with ice blue eyes was nosing her way forward to get attention. “Um, hello? How’d you get in here?” Beside him, Luke barked, loud and directly in hi sear. Yahaba winced as he checked the tags on her hot pink collar. “Gem, huh?” There was an address on the back that was a just a few blocks away but wasn’t familiar to him. “Did you sneak in through the dog door or something?” It was supposed to close after Luke had gone through, but if she had followed close enough, she’d be able to get in as well. “I imagine your owners are missing you right now. Let’s get you home.”

He pulled his shoes back on and picked up Luke’s leash, which immediately attracted the two’s attention. He rolled his eyes at the wagging tails and grabbed the spare leash, deciding he might as well take Luke along with. Walking two fairly large dogs was quite the experience. They trotted along ahead of him, occasionally stopping to sniff at a tree or bark at a cat.

Yahaba had just turned onto Gem’s owner’s street when he heard a familiar voice shout “That’s my dog!”

It can’t be… Yahaba turned towards the voice to find Kyoutani Kentarou jogging towards him, hot pink leash in his hand. “Kyoutani?”

The spiker stopped in front of him, panting lightly and looking confused. Gem tried to lick his face. “Yahaba? Why do you have my dog?”

“She broke into my house,” was all Yahaba could think to say. He was trying not to burst out laughing at the idea of tough, delinquent Kyoutani owning a pretty, white fluffball like Gem. “I was returning her.”

“Oh.” Kyoutani rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, thanks. I guess.” He kneeled and unlipped Yahaba’s leash and attached his own. “I’m glad she’s okay. I was worried when she wasn’t there when I was home.” Kyoutani smiled gently, petting her ears.

Yahaba grinned. Kyoutani was a lot softer than he acted. “It’s no problem.” He looked down where the dogs were sitting next to each other, both looking quite happy. “I should probably be going. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. See you. And thanks again.”

The dogs were stubbornly forced to separate. “Are you already that attached to her?” Yahaba asked once they were out of earshot. Luke looked back, whining. The setter laughed. “Puppy love.”


	2. Summer Scent

Morning practice went by smoothly. Kyoutani didn’t bring up their meeting and Yahaba didn’t bother trying, knowing it’d probably just bring about another argument. Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about the blush that had covered Kyoutani’s cheeks and his eyes seemed to constantly be pulled towards the spiker.

“Are you okay?” Watari asked when they were changing into their school uniforms. “You seem a little spacey today.”

“Huh? Oh, I just didn’t sleep well last night.” He peeked at Kyoutani out of the corner of his eyes. Back muscles flexed as he pulled a shirt over his head and Yahaba’s heart nearly stopped.

Watari frowned at him. “Are you sure that’s it?”

“I’m sure. Ready to go?” Yahaba picked up his bag and ~~fled~~ left the locker room without waiting for an answer.

 

 

Lunchtime came as a relief. Yahaba had found that he couldn’t focus in class, mind wandering to thinking about volleyball, a new video game he’d gotten, Kyoutani…

Nope. Yahaba shook his head. He wasn’t going to waste his time thinking about the grumpy spiker.

He was heading to the courtyard to eat with Watari when a scent captured his attention. It was sweet and warm, like summer flowers. Thoughts of lunch vanished as he followed the scent without questioning why.

It originated from a boys bathroom down the hall. Yahaba pushed the door open, breathing deeply when the scent got stronger. He paused in the doorway at the sound of a growl followed by something said too soft for him to hear.

An omega? If the scent was this strong, then they’d have to be in heat which attracted…

Yahaba turned the corner, finding two alphas and a beta surrounding a very flushed Kyoutani with his back pressed against the wall.

“C’mon, baby, don’t be like that,” one of the alphas said, stepping forward. Kyoutani growled at him. “We just want to help you out.”

“I’m not interested.” The omega slapped away the outstretched hand. “Fuck off.”

The alpha growled, straightening up. “Don’t talk back to me.”

Kyoutani’s eyes slid past the Alpha and met Yahaba’s. The setter had never thought he’d see such a desperate, pleading look from him.

He crossed the bathroom, grabbing the two alphas and shoving them back, taking a protective stance in front of Kyoutani. “Back off,” he growled, drawing on every bit of alpha-ness inside him. The beta backed off, half hiding behind one of the alphas.

“This is none of your business. We found him first,” the same alpha said.

“Back off,” Yahaba repeated.

“C’mon, he’s not worth it,” the second alpha spoke up for the first time. “Let’s go.”

The first alpha stayed, glaring at Yahaba for a moment before the three of them left the room.

Yahaba sighed in relief. If they’d tried to fight him, he couldn’t have stood a chance. Behind him, Kyoutani groaned, sliding to the ground. “Kyou?” Yahaba kneeled on the floor next to him. “Are you okay?”

“Hot.”

He could feel the heat coming off the omega. “Here, I’ll take you to the nurse.”

Kyoutani shook his head, flinching away when Yahaba touched his arm. “No. ‘M going home.” He lurched to his feet, leaning on the wall for support.

“So you can just get attacked on the way?” Yahaba rolled his eyes when Kyoutani stubbornly walked towards the door looking more than a little shaky.

The alpha sighed, grabbing his arm and keeping him from stumbling. “At least let me walk you home. Iwaizumi-sempai wouldn’t want you walking home in this condition,” he added when Kyoutani went to argue.

“Fine.”

Yahaba couldn’t help but feel the redness of his cheeks wasn’t completely caused by his heat. _Your stupid crush on the ace is too damn obvious,_ Yahaba thought as he guided the omega through the halls, taking the less crowded halls towards the back entrance, hoping they could sneak out without a teacher stopping them.

They were nearly out when a teacher turned the corner in front of them. He eyed the two curiously as they approached, understanding flickering in his eyes when he caught Kyoutani’s scent. He nodded, letting them pass. “Take good care of him, Yahaba-kun.” He added a wink that made Yahaba flush nearly as dark as Kyoutani.

The journey home was uneventful, though Yahaba could occasionally feel eyes on them. Yahaba was thankful for his forced meet up with Kyoutani yesterday, otherwise, he’d have no idea where to go.

“Shit, what was the number again?”

“1324,” Kyoutani murmured. His eyes were nearly closed and he was leaning heavily against the setter. His scent was getting stronger as well, testing Yahaba’s self-control. _“Yahaba.”_

“We’re almost there, don’t worry.” _1320, 1321…_

“You smell nice.” Kyoutani pressed himself closer, inhaling deeply. “So nice.”

 _1324!_ Yahaba ran up the path leading to the house, practically dragging Kyoutani with him. He knocked on the door, wondering if someone would even be home.

Kyoutani was pressing against him, his heat having now fully set in. Yahaba knocked again, pushing off the wandering hands. He was about to try the door when it opened, revealing a short, dark haired woman in a flowery robe and tired eyes.

“Can I help y-” Her eyes widened when she saw Kyoutani, her expression turning to concerned as she pulled him away from Yahaba. She quickly ushered him into the house, leaving a very awkward Yahaba on the porch.

He was just about to leave when the woman returned. “Ah, sorry for just ignoring you before.”

“It’s okay, ma’am. I understand.” Yahaba smiled.

She returned it. “So polite! I’m glad Kentarou has such a good friend. Thank you for bringing him home.”

“It’s no problem. I should probably be going." He bowed and turned to leave, catching one last whiff of that addicting scent.


	3. Chapter 3

Yahaba inside it back to school in time for his last two classes. His classmates gave him curious looks when he slipped in and took his seat, but he was more worried about how he was going to deal with his teammates.

Already Watari had bombarded him with texts asking where he was during lunch. It was the last one though that was stressing him out the most.

 **From Watari:** Someone said they saw you and Kyoutani sneaking out of school

As he stared at the screen, another one popped up.

 **From Watari:** Will you answer already? I’m dying over here

 **To Watari:** I’ll tell you later. Pay attention in class

He himself was struggling to understand the words coming from the teacher. Yahaba could still smell Kyoutani on him, or maybe it was his imagination. Either way, it was extremely distracting.

_Stupid alpha instincts. Stupid heat. Stupid Kyoutani with his stupid face and his stupid arms._

**From Watari:** Oooh O-o mysterious should I bring popcorn?

 **To Watari:** Shut up

With that, he shoved his phone into his bag, resolving not to check it again until the end of the day.

~

“So, give me the details,” Watari said when he caught Yahaba on the way to practice. “Did you guys make out? Did he beat you up? Did you beat _him_ up?”

“First of all, why would we make out? Gross. I do have some standards.”

“Uh-huh.”

Yahaba ignored his best friend’s disbelief. “And we didn’t do anything. I just walked him home and came back.”

“Ah, the future captain is so responsible,” Mattsun said, slinging an arm around Yahaba’s shoulders. “I would’ve just gone home.”

Hanamaki winked at Yahaba suggestively. “Why didn’t you, you know, stay at Kyoutani’s? Most people would have.”

“Eh?” Watari looked at the third years curiously. “Why?”

“Kyoutani was in heat.” Yahaba kept staring forwards, ignoring the three around as his face turned red. “I walked him home to make sure he wasn’t attacked, not to attack him.”

“So you weren’t _tempted,_ Yahaba-kun?” Mattsun asked, eyebrows wiggling.

“No.”

“Not at all?”

“Not at all.” He wasn’t going to just jump an omega without their permission just because they were in heat.

“What a gentleman!” Makki laughed. “Won’t you be my alpha, Yahaba?”

“Stop propositioning your Kohai, Hanamaki,” Iwaizumi ordered as they walked into the locker room. The two third years laughed and walked away to get changed. “Yahaba, did Kyoutani get home alright?”

“Yeah. Of course.” For whatever reason, Iwaizumi concern for Kyoutani irked him.

The other alpha looked at him curiously, scowl deepening ever so slightly. Yahaba turned away to change, not wanting to face him. “Iwa-chan~ don’t you trust my adorable protege?”

Iwaizumi sighed when the beta flounced over, voice set at pitch annoying. “I don’t trust anyone you call your protege. Who knows what ideas you put into their heads?”

“Iwa-chan!”

Practice went about as normally as it could on such a weird day. Like that morning, Yahaba was hyper aware of Kyoutani or rather his absence. He wondered what the spiker was doing and if he was okay. If he was thinking about Yahaba as much as Yahaba thought of him.

An image of a flushed Kyoutani writhing around on his bed, repeating Yahaba’s name floated, unbidden, to the front of his mind.

Yahaba choked, losing focus and getting hit in the back of his head with a ball for his trouble. He waved off the concerned teammates, claiming he just needed a minute and headed out of the gym.

The air felt cool and soothing on his heated skin. Around him, the school campus was quiet and still, so very unlike his mind. At the moment, it was racing, trying to find an explanation for what just happened.

“It’s just the heat. Just the heat,” he repeated to himself, digging the heel of his palms into his eyes. “Calm down.”

Kyoutani’s heat could explain all of his problems that day. It had just stirred up the alpha instincts he spent most of his time ignoring. It had caught him off guard, having Kyoutani suddenly act like the omega he actually was.

“You sure that’s it?” Oikawa smiled when Yahaba jumped. “Calm down, it’s just me.” He sat down next to him. “So what’s going on with Kyouken-chan?”

“Nothing.” He paused and Oikawa looked at him expectantly. “His heat’s fucking with my brain.”

“Heats do that.” His sempai sighed leaning back. “Imprinting also does that.”

Yahaba stared at him, mouth open. “I didn’t imprint on Kyoutani.”

“Maybe you did. Maybe you didn’t. You won’t know until you try it.”

“We practically hate each other.” Oikawa wasn’t suggesting actually _dating_ the guy, was he?

“Why should something like stop you?” Oikawa patted his back. “C’mon. Let’s get back to practice.”


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t until the following Monday that Yahaba saw Kyoutani again. The rest of the week and weekend had flown by and dragged on forever at the same time. Yahaba threw himself into practice and studying, doing everything he could to not think about the angry omega.

The results were… mixed.

 _It’s all fucking Oikawa’s fault,_ Yahaba thought as he walked through the school gates ten minutes later than usual. He hadn’t slept well the night before, mind having run in circles around Kyoutani and Oikawa’s idea on the subject. Thus, the setter had a later start than normal. By no means would he be late to class, but knowing he wasn’t there early would bother him all day.

As he turned the corner to the hall where his classroom was, a familiar scent caught his nose. Kyoutani Kentarou was leaning against the wall, scowling at the floor. He looked up when Yahaba came to a stop. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Were they doing normal greetings now? Yahaba glanced down the empty hallway to his classroom door. “You.. okay?”

“Yeah.” Kyoutani’s ears were red. It was not cute. It was  _not._ “I-I wanted to say thanks. For walking me home. And not-” he cut off but Yahaba understood.

He smiled, telling himself that this was okay, it was normal. Kyoutani could act decent sometimes. “It was no problem. I didn’t want to go to math anyway.” Kyoutani snorted and Yahaba’s heart definitely didn’t stop for a second. He stepped around Kyoutani walking to his class. “See you tomorrow then. Don’t skip class.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Kyoutani glared at his back. Yahaba smiled.

Everything was good.

 

Everything was not good.

Everything was bad. Very, very bad.

Yahaba was pretty sure the world was going to end. Humanity’s last hour had finally come.

Okay, maybe a little dramatic, but he was freaking out. After all, Kyoutani not only had showed up at his house out of the blue but he was… inviting him to dinner? What?

“-My mom’s kinda insisting on it and I told her you probably wouldn’t want to-” The scent was back and filling up his nose. Yahaba wanted to drown in it.

“Okay.”

Shit, shit, _shit,_ he didn’t mean to say that. Kyoutani looked just as startled as he felt. He coughed, trying to recover. “Since she invited me. Your mom. It’d be rude to refuse.” Damn it, he was much smoother this morning. It felt too personal here and it was throwing him off.

“Are you sure?” Kyoutani scowled at him, head tilted like a puppy trying to figure something out. “You really don’t have to-”

“It’s fine.” The scent was really screwing with his brain. Why was it so strong? Some kind of post-heat scent? “Besides my mom’s out of town and my dad’s cooking. Except he can’t cook.”

Kyoutani’s lips twitched into almost a smile. “If you’re sure then.”

“Just give me a second.” Yahaba closed the door and went to the kitchen. He informed his dad he’d be eating over at a friend's house and would be back later. Grabbing his phone and keys, he stopped to check himself in the mirror.

 _Would it be suspicious if I change shirts?_ He had already changed out of his uniform into comfier clothes. Yahaba groaned. What did he care about how he looked? It was just a thank you dinner. Not a date.

He didn’t want to date Kyoutani Kentarou anyway.

Showing his feet into his shoes, he headed outside. Kyoutani straightened from where he’d been examining the flower’s Yahaba’s mom had planted. “About time,” he grumbled, starting down the sidewalk.

Yahaba had to jog to catch up. They walked in silence. The setter kept glancing at the other, feeling more and more awkward the longer the silence stretched on. “So, um, how have you been?”

Kyoutani, who had been perfectly comfortable with the silence looked at him in surprise. He rolled his eyes and looked forward again. “How do you think I’ve been?"

“Oh, right.” _Stupid. He’s been in heat, you idiot._ Yahaba looked down at the cracked sidewalk casting his mind out for something to talk about. “Hey. How did you know where I live?”

“Iwaizumi-sempai told me.”

Of course. Of course, Kyoutani would just ask the older alpha. “Ah.”

Thankfully, they had arrived before Yahaba could make another attempt. The most delicious smell welcomed them when they walked in, warm and homey. Yahaba glanced around, toeing off his shoes. Kyoutani led the w down the hall to the kitchen.

Kyoutani’s mother looked up when they entered smiling brightly when she saw Yahaba. “Hello again, Yahaba. I’m glad you could come on such short notice.”

“It’s not trouble, ma’am. Thank you for having me.” At least he could still be polite.

“Dinner will be ready in a bit. Kentarou, make sure our guest is entertained until then.”

“Yes, mom.” Kyoutani barely glanced at him as they made their way to his room. Inside was neat if a little cramped. There were numerous books scattered about, as well as a couple small potted plants. Yahaba had expected metal band posters and a mess, but this was a pleasant surprise. “Gem! Get away from there.”

Gem looked up at them from where she’d been nosing around in Kyoutani’s gym bag. She was holding one of his shoes in her mouth. Her tail wagged when Kyoutani approached, moving into a playful stance. He lunged for the shoe, but she slipped past him and out of the room. “Dammit!”

Yahaba held back a laugh. “Does she steal your shoes a lot?”

“All the time.” Kyoutani stared at the doorway before sighing. “She doesn’t even chew them. She just _hides_ them. It’s a pain in the ass.”

“Sounds familiar.” He ducked when the other shoe was thrown at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner went well, if slightly awkward. Seeing Kyoutani at home, he seemed less like the feared delinquent of the volleyball club and more like an average high schooler with a grumpy face and a tendency to wear eyeliner on occasion. (Someone was yet to figure out why. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had many theories.)

“It was very nice to meet you formally,” Kyoutani’s mother said as Yahaba was putting his shoes back on. “Thank you again for taking care of Kentarou. I’m always so worried that some alpha will spirit him off.”

 _“Mom,”_ Kyoutani said to cut her off. His cheeks were red.

Yahaba laughed. “I wouldn’t worry about him. Kyoutani’s capable of protecting himself. Thank you for dinner. Please have a good night.”

He slipped out into the evening. It was later than he had thought, with the light fading quickly. He made his way home, finding his dad asleep on the couch, pizza box on the coffee table and TV playing some old romance movie. Luke greeted him, nose snuffling eagerly. He barked softly before whining.

“Smell Gem, don’t you?” Yahaba patted him before heading off to bathe. Feeling refreshed and warm, he settled into bed with a sigh. Luke trotted and wiggled under the blankets next to him. He read for a while until he was tired. By then, he’d heard his dad wander off to bed and his dog was snoring softly beside him.

“Night, Luke,” he said, clicking the light off.

 

He was standing behind the gym. There was a reason why, but he couldn’t quite remember it. It didn’t matter though. Yahaba was content to wait for something to happen.

Something did.

“Shigeru?” A voice called behind him.

Yahaba turned. It was Kyoutani. He was surprised but pleased. “Kyoutani. Do you need something?”

“I need you.” Kyoutani walked closer. He had a bouquet of white chrysanthemums. That made Yahaba pause. They were used almost exclusively for mating proposals and weddings. “Shigeru, they’re going to take me.”

“Who is?”

“The alphas.” As he spoke, the world grew darker and human shapes began creeping towards them, clawed fingers outstretched.

Kyoutani was clinging to him, hot and shivering. When he looked up at the setter, it was clear that he was in heat. Yahaba breathed in that tantalizing scent that made him want to lose control.

“Get behind me.”

The omega shook his head. The shadow alphas were closer now, too close. One of them looked familiar, something about the spiky hair. “Make me yours, Shigeru. You have to mat-”

Yahaba jerked into a sitting position, alarm blaring in his ears. Luke licked at his face, tail wagging. He patted the pooch as he caught his breath.

“What the _fuck?”_

~

“Hey, you’re not avoiding Kyoutani, are you?” Watari asked.

“No. What makes you think that?” Yahaba peeked around the corner, searching for a certain bleached blond head.

Watari rolled his eyes. “Because this is the third time you’ve hidden whenever you saw him and it’s barely lunch. You were weird during morning practice too.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.” Watari dragged him down the hall and out to the courtyard. They sat in their usual place and the libero dug in. “You sure nothing happened when Kyoutani went into heat?”

Yahaba fixed him in his sternest glare. “Nothing happened. At all. Will everyone just let it go already?”

“But there is something you’re not telling me.” Watari looked at him closely and the taller couldn’t help but look away. “Spill, Yahaba.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“It’s none of Oikawa’s business either,” The libero remarked with a sly smile. “But I think he’d be _very_ concerned when I tell him.”

“You’re an ass.”

“So are you.” Watari shifted into a more comfortable position. “I have Oikawa’s number on speed dial. Talk quickly.”

 _I need better friends. Or at least less nosy ones._ “I had dinner at Kyoutani’s last night. HIs mom wanted to say thanks for taking Kyoutani home.”

“And? What happened?”

“We ate dinner. It was nice.” He smiled softly to himself. “His dog steals his shoes.”

Watari burst out laughing. “Oh, my God. You should see your face. You’re royally fucked, dude. Well, I suppose you’ll be doing the actual fucking.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Ah,” Watari sighed, still beaming, “a sap and an idiot. Kyoutani really is unlucky. Poor guy.”

Yahaba’s brain had now caught on. “I’m not in love with Kyoutani! What the hell? I said his dog had a cute habit, not that I like his ass.”

“But do you like his ass?” Watari asked with that shit-eating grin.

He was promptly hit. Yahaba didn’t speak to him for the rest of the day.

Yahaba also definitely, one hundred percent, absolutely did not look at Kyoutani’s ass during practice. (This is a lie.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: white chrysanthemums represent loyalty and devotion (according to the site I looked at)


	6. Chapter 6

Between Watari’s comments and looks, Oikawa asking him how he was doing with Kyoutani and Kyoutani himself, Yahaba was going insane. Even at home and during class, his mind betrayed him and Kyoutani’s face would come bubbling up.

Days went past and nothing necessarily happened. The libero still teased him, but Yahaba was getting used to it and firing back, asking about an alpha he’d seen Watari talking to a couple times. Oikawa asked if he’d accepted that he’d imprinted on Kyoutani, though he seemed to be disappointed after the continual no’s.

The thing that didn’t seem to be fading at all was his inexplicable sensitivity to Kyoutani’s presence. The omega wasn’t acting any different. They still fought. Perhaps not as much as before, but Yahaba chalked that up to Kyoutani finally getting used to being part of the team. Nothing more.

It was two weeks after he’d had dinner at Kyoutani’s when the mad dog started acting strangely. His anger and frustration showed clearly on his face as he demanded toss after toss from Yahaba, but his timing only matched about half the time and rest of the time the ball landed out of bounds. There was a restless, distracted air around Kyoutani. The other club members kept their distance, leaving Yahaba to handle him alone.

After the twentieth ball soared past Kyoutani, Yahaba expected to be yelled at for being incompetent, despite that it was clearly Kyoutani swinging too late, but the wing spiker said nothing but ‘another.’

If Yahaba was more like Oikawa and valued his life less, he would have asked Kyoutani what was wrong. Instead, he gets back into position, determined to make Kyoutani hit the next one.

~

“So how was school, Shigeru?” his mother asked later that night as he helped cook dinner. “You’re keeping your grades up, right?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“I’m so glad you got my brains, and not your father’s. Who knows how well you’d do then.”

“I heard that!” his dad shouted from the living room.

His mother laughed. “Good!” She stirred the pot on the stove. “What about volleyball? Anything exciting happen lately?”

Immediately, he thought of Kyoutani. “No really. Everyone’s working really hard even though we’re not doing anything until next year. The third years still show up half the time to help.”

“They ought to be studying for college exams, but it’s a sweet thought. Do you-” she stopped when the doorbell rang. “Go answer it, would you Shigeru?”

Yahaba nodded and left the kitchen. Luke was waiting for him, whining. He opened the front door. “Kyoutani?”

“Hey.” Gem was sitting at his feet. She wagged her tail happily as Luke trotted out of the house to greet her. Kyoutani was more relaxed than he had been at practice with just a hint of a smile on his face. "Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.” He stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind him. “What’s up?”

“Gem’s pregnant. And they’re your dog’s.”

Yahaba blinked, processing the information. He looked down at his brown mutt. “You are so grounded.” He kneeled, taking Luke’s face in his hands. “Have I taught you nothing?” Luke licked his nose.

“Pfft.” Kyoutani burst out laughing. “You’re such an idiot, Yahaba.”

“Says the one who couldn’t hit a ball to save his life earlier.” Yahaba stood back up. ”So what are we going to do with these irresponsible kids?”

“You take the whole ‘my dog is my child’ thing really seriously, don’t you?”

“But Luke is my child. When he isn’t disgracing the family like now anyway.” Yahaba found himself nearly entranced by the small smile on Kyoutani. He couldn't remember ever seeing Kyoutani looking anything except angry or confused. He looked cute. “So about the puppies...”

“Oh, yeah. She’s due in about a month and a half. I just thought you would want to know. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Kyoutani made to turn away.

“Is this why you were so intense earlier?” Yahaba blurted out.

Kyoutani blushed. “Eh. Kind of. We weren’t sure what was wrong with her, so…”

“So you were worried about her?”

“Of course, I was.” Kyoutani pouted. _Pouted. Kyoutani._

“You’re so cute.”

The shorter froze, face turning a darker red. Yahaba had forgotten how to breathe completely.

It was at this time, his mother interrupted. “Shigeru, what’s taking- Oh, hello." She smiled when she noticed Kyoutani. “Are you one of Shigeru’s friends from school?”

Kyoutani was frozen still, so Yahaba answered. “He’s in the volleyball club.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Luke got his dog pregnant.”

“Oh, oh gosh. That’s um- we can-”

“It’s okay, ma’am.” Kyoutani had finally found his voice. “I was just letting Yahaba know. If you’ll excuse me-”

“Why don’t you have dinner with us?” Yahaba wanted to scream. “After all, those two are quite attached,” she pointed to Luke and Gem who were snuggled together “and it’d be cruel to separate them so soon.”

Before Yahaba or even Kyoutani realized it, she had pulled the fake blond into the house. His mom was informed of the change of plans and Gem was allowed to wander the house. The two teens sat opposite each other at the table and Yahaba mouthed ‘sorry.’

Kyoutani was stiff and scowling again, though his face was just as red as it had been. Yahaba’s parents sat on either side of them. They said their thanks and began eating. “So Kyoutani, tell us about yourself.”


	7. Chapter 7

Needless to say, Kyoutani tensed more than he had already. He stared down at his food, obviously trying to think of  _something_ to say.

“Now dear, there’s no need to interrogate the boy,” Mr. Yahaba said. “You already forced him to stay for dinner.”

“I just want to know more about Shigeru's friend.” The woman smiled at the bottle blond. “So what year are you in, Kyoutani, was it?”

“Second.” The omega was meekly pushing his food around. At least Yahaba didn’t have to worry about him shouting and swearing in front of his parents. Probably.”

“Are you two in the same class?”

Yahaba answered that one. “No. We just know each other through the volleyball club.”

“So are you a manager? Or do they let you play?”

Kyoutani looked up at her with narrowed eyes, not quite a glare but close to it. “I’m a wing spiker.”

“He’s taking over Iwaizumi-sempai’s role of the ace.” Yahaba offered up. He was beginning to be annoyed by the way his mother was treating Kyoutani. Like he was below them. “He’s a very talented player.”

Across the table, the omega blushed, avoiding all eye contact. “I just like to play is all,” he mumbled.

Yahaba’s mother smirked at him and Yahaba felt like he’d lost a game. She winked before asking his father about work. Kyoutani, blushing up to his ears, missed Yahaba’s near brush with a complete mental breakdown. Why did everyone think that he liked stupid Kyoutani?

~

“What? You think you’re too good for us or something?”

Yahaba stopped walking on his way to afternoon practice. The voice had come from an open window at the back of one of the older buildings that was used mainly for storage. Students weren’t allowed, but it wasn’t uncommon for some to sneak in to do certain activities.

“Fuck off.” It was Kyoutani’s voice, the angriest he’d ever heard it. “Get the fuck outta my way. I’m busy.”

“Too busy sucking the vice captains dick? Or just lusting after it?” Another voice said. He laughed loudly. "I bet you whine his name every night when you fi-”

There was the dull sound of flesh hitting flesh and then someone falling to the ground. Yahaba was running to the door and rushing in before he could think.

Inside were three very large third years, one holding his face with blood rushing out between his fingers. He was sitting on the floor where he’d fallen, dazed, while the other two were closing in on a furious looking Kyoutani.

THe blond swung at one of them, missing by inches when the guy jerked back. The other student, whom Yahaba thought was on the baseball team, was moving in unnoticed. Yahaba leaped forward, grabbing the back of his shirt and shoving him to the side. Baseball guy fell over his friend in a pile of limbs on the floor.

Kyoutani stared at him, half a dozen emotions flickering across his face before settling back into anger. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked while the three beat a hasty retreat out the door, sending glares that made Yahaba think they weren’t done with Kyoutani just yet.

“I heard you from outside. Three on one doesn’t seem very fair.” Yahaba gave a weak little chuckle, wishing Kyoutani would stop looking at him like he wanted to tear Yahaba in half. “We should get to practice.” He didn’t bother waiting to see if Kyoutani would follow him.

He didn’t.

~

“Did Kyoutani quit again?” Kindaichi asked a few days later while they were doing their cool down stretches. “He hasn’t been here in a few days.”

Yahaba tensed, glaring at his shoes as he leaned forward to touch them. He knew Watari could feel it as the libero helped him stretch but didn’t mention it. Watari had barely mentioned the wing spiker since Kyoutani’s disappearance.

“Maybe he got in trouble,” one of the other first years suggested. “Like he got in a fight and was banned from the club.”

Kunimi sighed. “We would have heard about it then. And Irahata and Mizoguchi were both asking if anyone saw him earlier. He’s skipping.” There was a weariness in Kunimi’s voice that suggested he wouldn’t mind joining Kyoutani.

"I suppose he wouldn’t really want to hang around now that Iwaizumi-sempai is gone. There's no one for him to challenge anymore.” Yahaba decided he didn’t like that first year.

“He’ll come back," Watari said, sounding like a mother scolding her children. "He likes playing volleyball too much.”

Yahaba wondered if that would be enough.

~

Yahaba’s head jerked around as he walking to meet with Watari for lunch, eyes catching the striped blond head disappearing around the corner of a building. It was the first time he’d seen Kyoutani in ages. His throat suddenly seemed dry. Swallowing thickly, he hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder as he followed him.

“Hey!” he called out when he spotted Kyoutani leaning against the wall eating a sandwich. In the back of his mind, he thought that Kyoutani scowling while angrily eating was somehow cute. Damn it, he was supposed to be mad right now. “Why the hell aren’t you going to practice?”

Kyoutani startled, dropping his sandwich. He tried to escape, but Yahaba grabbed his arm. The setter was slammed against the wall before he realized it. “What do you care if I show up or not?”

“I-I’m the captain- Kyoutani was too close and that stupidly addicting scent was stopping his brain from working. His landed on the Omega's lips, thinking _what would they feel like if I kissed him?_

“So what? Leave me alone.”

Yahaba flipped them around, leaning in closer and breathing in deeply. “God, do you know how good you smell?” he growled. He pushed their lips together hungrily, sliding his tongue in when Kyoutani opened his mouth in surprise. He _tasted_ just as amazing as he smelled.

“Oi, Yahaba, where are you?” Watari called from somewhere nearby.

The alpha jerked back, very aware of what he’d just done. He turned on his heel and walked away quickly, grabbing his bag from where he’d dropped it.

Watari was rounding the corner when Yahaba met him, wordlessly pulling him away from where Kyoutani still stood, reaching up to touch his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's really late. I've just started college for the first time, so I can't promise updates as regularly as I have. Also I changed the rating to mature, because some stuff is going to happen soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of took a turn towards the end that even I wasn't expecting, but I swear this is about as dark as it gets. There is a lot of fluff and smut in the future!

“Dude, will you slow down? As much as I hate it, I do have short legs,” Watari complained.

Yahaba ignored him until he felt they’d reached a safe distance away and his mind had settled some. He still struggled with the idea that he had _kissed_ Kyoutani and, even worse, used tongue but it was starting to sink in. What he couldn't’ handle was that he wanted to do it _again._

The setter leaned heavily against a wall, sinking down to the ground. “Watari, I fucked up.”

Watari sat down in front of him. “What’d you do? Who were you with-” The shorter cocked his head to the side, breathing in deeply. “Dude, you smell like Kyoutani. Like, you _really_ smell like him.”

“I do?” Did that mean Kyoutani smelled like him? Yahaba’s heart skipped a beat. His body liked the idea, even if his head didn’t.

“Yeah. What happened?”

“I was telling him to stop skipping practice.” Yahaba covered his face with his hands. “I lost control.”

The libero rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’ve never yelled at him again.”

“I mean, alpha control.” The more Yahaba thought about it, the sicker he felt. He’d always been so proud of being able to control his alpha instincts and not go crazy like others did. And somehow Kyoutani was ruining all of that by existing. “I kissed him. Watari, I kissed him because I lost control and now he’s going to hate me and quit the team and all I can think about right now is doing it _ag_ _ain._ What am I supposed to do?”

“Oh.” He paused, unsure of what to say. “Why don’t you talk to him about it? Apologize or something. But it is Kyoutani. That might not work.”

Yahaba knew Watari was trying to help, but he was making it worse. “There’s no point. Kyoutani probably hates me more than before. I’m such an _idiot.”_

“Don’t be so hard on yourself." The libero patted his head. “Think positive. Maybe now you two will get your shit together and start dating.”

“We won’t,” Yahaba interjected, but Watari ignored him.

“You’ll be all sickeningly sweet and cute and eventually you’ll become mates and move in together and raise cute little puppies…”

 _Puppies._ But- “We’re already raising puppies together. Or- or we were. Kinda. Luke got his dog pregnant.”

Unexpectedly, Watari burst out laughing. “Luke, damn. He got some before either of us. I should get him a new toy or something.” Yahaba chuckled weakly at that. "But, seriously, Kyoutani doesn’t hate you and he never did.”

“He acted like it.” Except for recently, outside of school. Yahaba thought back to Kyoutani on his porch, looking dazzling in the sunlight as he blushed and smiled and laughed. “We fight constantly, remember?”

Watari rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t know what to do with you. You’re an alpha, but you almost never act like one.” Yahaba scoffed, the kiss replaying in his mind. “He’s used to being treated one way by alphas or being ignored completely. You and Iwaizumi-sempai are the only ones that have treated him differently. He couldn’t handle both of you at the same times, so he hated you and respected sempai.”

“Why does he have to hate me though?”

The Omega gave him a look. “Because you yelled at him right off the bat. And honestly, if you had to choose between Iwaizumi-sempai and-”

Yahaba shook his head. "Never mind. I get it. How do you know all this?” Did Watari and Kyoutani have secret talks without him knowing? How did he miss that?

“His mom signed him up for this omega support thing where you swap numbers with another omega in the area and you talk. It’s anonymous so he doesn’t know it’s me, but I figured out who he was. He never mentioned names, but it’s kinda easy to tell.”

The setter felt a sudden weight of guilt. “Should you be telling me this? Isn’t it a violation of privacy? He didn’t even know he told you. Isn’t this mean?”

“Are you planning on bullying him? Telling any of this to anyone else?”

“No, but-”

Watari glared at him. “Yahaba, I’m trying to help you. The _both_ of you. Kyoutani’s a good guy when he isn’t scowling at everything and I want him to be happy just as much as I want you to be. Do you honestly think I’m telling you all this for fun?”

“No.” Yahaba sighed. “I just-”

“Want to protect him. Oikawa sempai is right. You imprinted on him that day he went into heat.” Yahaba blushed, looking away. “Where was I?”

“What way do most alphas treat him?” Yahaba wanted to know. He already had a good idea, but…

The omega bit his lip. “Well, Kyoutani doesn’t really act like most omegas, you know. He doesn’t even try to behave like he’s an omega. He doesn’t listen or submit to anyone. So a lot of alphas see that as a sort of challenge.”

“A challenge.”

“There’s something else you should probably know…” Watari fidgeted with his hands. “There might be a bet going on about Kyoutani.”

“Wh-”

“Whoever makes the Mad dog their bitch first wins the pot.” The two stared up at the tall alpha that had approached. He was wearing a baseball club jacket and behind him were two of the guys that had had Kyoutani cornered that day. “You want in Yahaba? Oh, but you’re not _really_ an alpha, are you? You don’t have the balls. I’m sure Kyouken prefers big co-.”

“Don’t fucking talk about Kyoutani like that, you bastard!” Yahaba was on his feet in an instant, hand fisting into the guy’s shirt. “If you go near him, I’ll kick your stupid ass into next month.”

The other’s eyes widened in surprise momentarily, having not expected such a response. He sneered. “Like you could. You should choose who you have a crush on more carefully.” The alpha pulled away, turning to leave. “Maybe I’ll send you a couple photos when I claim the mad dog.” He laughed and it was taking everything in Yahaba not to punch his stupid face.

“What a dick,” Watari said with disgust.

“Does Kyoutani know about the bet?”

“Yeah.”

Yahaba was torn between hunting down every single person that was part of it and breaking every bone they had and finding Kyoutani and making sure he was _safe._ “What the hell is wrong with people?”

Watari patted his shoulder. “I don’t think there are too many people in on it. And Kyoutani can take care of himself. He’s not going to give in to just anyone.”

“No, but he shouldn’t _have_ to defend himself.” Yahaba groaned quietly. “I want to protect him so badly. I want him safe and happy and _close.”_

“So? What’s wrong with that?”

“I- I’m not Iwaizumi-sempai. I don’t know if I’m strong enough.”


	9. Chapter 9

Yahaba was restless for the rest of the afternoon. He couldn’t help but wonder if any of the alphas in his class were in on the bet and several times he found himself glaring despite having no real evidence of them even knowing about it.

He wondered how Kyoutani was if he’d ditch school. Somehow the idea made him happier, even if it hurt that Kyoutani would skip just to get away from him. At least he’d be safer at home.  

That idea was dashed when Watari texted him.

 **From Watari:** Kyous in class have an omega friend watching him dont worry

 _Kyoutani’s fine,_ he told himself as he texted a 'thanks' back. He knew it wasn’t like someone would attack him during class, but just knowing someone was keeping an eye on Kyoutani was calming.

Which let his mind wander to the other problem that stemmed from Kyoutani. Had he really imprinted on him and that is why he kissed him? Watari and Oikawa seemed pretty sure, but wouldn’t Yahaba have realized it himself? Then again, he spent an enormous amount of time suppressing any Alpha related instinct, so maybe it wasn’t so impossible after all.

Not that it mattered if Kyoutani didn’t feel the same way.

Yahaba sighed, leaning back in his seat. He raised a hand to touch his lips. He could remember perfectly what Kyoutani’s lips had felt like, warm and plump and slightly chapped. They were nice and Yahaba could get addicted. Maybe already was.

~

Yahaba bolted from his seat when the last bell finally rang, planning to make sure that Kyoutani could leave school without being harassed, even if it meant trouble for him. Watari caught him halfway to Kyoutani’s classroom.

“Calm down, will you?” the shorter scolded, grabbing his wrist to keep him from continuing. “Let me talk to him first. He might not appreciate you being all clingy and protective right now.” Watari nudged him towards the exit. “Go to practice. I’ll take care of Kyoutani. Trust me.”

The setter gave one last longing look down the hall, hoping to see the familiar blond head before turning away to go to practice. He dragged his feet, wondering what Watari would say. Maybe head convince the wing spiker to come to practice. He brightened at that before remembering that Kyoutani probably hated him now.

When he reached the club room, most of the team had already arrived and was changing. Surprisingly, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there as well, chatting with a few of the second years.

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying for entrance exams?” Yahaba asked as he went to his locker. “I thought coach banned you.”

Oikawa pouted. “Aren’t you _glad_ that your sempai’s took time out of their busy schedule to see you? Aren’t we even worth a hello?”

The second year rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He turned to Iwaizumi. “Hello, sempai. How are your studies going?”

Iwaizumi laughed while Oikawa screeched about bratty kohai until the shorter dragged him out. “Good luck with practice. Train well, okay?”

“Where’s Watari-san?” Kindaichi asked once the club room fell into relative quiet. “Doesn’t he usually come with you?”

Yahaba pulled off his shirt. “He said he had something he needed to do. He’ll be here so-”

The door opened and Watari walked in and surprisingly wasn’t alone. Kyoutani followed him, eyes shifting to not look at anyone. His gaze paused once on Yahaba and the setter became very away of his shirtlessness. With a blush, he turned away and jerked his practice jersey over his head.

No one mentioned Kyoutani’s reappearance, but there was a sort of tension in the air around the team. Or maybe just around him and Kyoutani. Yahaba wasn't sure.

He glanced over at the omega while they were stretching until Watari caught his eyes with a stern look. All throughout practice, the captain would find himself gravitating towards the other without realizing it, only to have Watari there to make him back off. It was frustrating, to say the least, and Yahaba played terribly.

Watari caught him as they were cleaning up. “Change slowly. He’ll talk to you after everyone leaves.”

Yahaba nodded stiffly. He took his time to make sure everything was put away correctly and apologized to the coaches for being distracted. Most of the team was already changed and packing up when he walked in.

The fake blond was rummaging through his bag, shirtless. Yahaba stared, mesmerized by the way his back muscles moved and the way his tan skin seemed to glow in the light.

He could feel Watari’s glare burning into the side of his head. The captain looked away, going about getting changed but at a more sedate pace than usual. Everyone else seemed to be taking their time as well to Yahaba’s increasing annoyance. It didn’t help that the one time he dared look at Kyoutani again, while he had luckily put on a shirt, he was in the midst of pulling on his pants and _damn_ that ass.

After what felt like forever, the last of the first years were ushered out by Watari. The libero smiled encouragingly at Yahaba before the door closed.

He was finally alone with Kyoutani.

Suddenly this didn’t seem like such a great idea. He was probably going to say something stupid and then _do_ something stupid and then the entire situation would be a hundred times worse.

“Well?” Kyoutani glared looked at him expectantly. “Watari said you wanted to talk.”

The shorter boy didn’t seem on guard like normal like he had been during practice. Instead, he was more relaxed like he’d been when they were talking on Yahaba’s porch. Yahaba didn’t know to make of it. He needed to say something. “Why’d you come to practice?” It wasn’t what he meant to say, but it'd been bugging him.

Kyoutani looked away, the tiniest bit of pink on his cheeks. “You told me to, didn’t you? Is that all? I wanna go home. I’m tired.”

Right, there was an actual purpose behind all this.

Yahaba took a deep breath and bowed. “I’m very sorry for what I did earlier. It was very inconsiderate and inappropriate and I swear I won’t do it again.”

“What?” Kyoutani blinked, having never expected this. “What do you m-oh. You mean when you kissed me.”

“Yeah.” The setter was drowning in confusion. _Wasn’t Kyoutani supposed to be mad? Why’s he so calm?_ “I won’t do it again.”

The omega chuckled. “But what if I want you to?”


	10. Chapter 10

 “What?”

Kyoutani flushed bright red, having realized what he just said. “I-I mean, um.” The blond grabbed his bag and made a break for the door.

But Yahaba was faster.

The setter pinned him against the wall, Kyoutani’s bag sandwiched between them. Yahaba’s mind flashed back to earlier when they were in nearly the same position and judging by the look in Kyoutani’s eyes, the omega remembered as well. “Did you mean that?” he growled.

Kyoutani shivered. It was tiny, unnoticeable unless you were as close to him as Yahaba was. “What the hell do you think?” He was still trying to act tough, but it was all bluff and they both knew it.

“I think I wanna kiss you.”

There wasn’t time to be embarrassed or regret it before Kyoutani surged forward to slot their lips together. The bag was dropped and shoved out of the way. Yahaba pressed closer while Kyoutani practically melted against him.

The kiss earlier had been great, but this one was _mind-blowing._ Kyoutani kissed him back with just as much fervor and need as Yahaba, their tongues meeting and sliding together. Yahaba ran a hand through the Omega's hair, pulling on the short strands slightly. In response, Kyoutani grabbed his waist, fingers digging into him through the shirt.

Yahaba pulled away from the kiss, instead of moving down to lick up Kyoutani’s neck. The sound that escaped his lips could only be described as heavenly and _indecent._ Kyoutani pulled him closer, warm hands sliding under the alpha’s shirt.

 _“Fuck,_ Yahaba,” Kyoutani breathed out. Yahaba brought their lips together again, teeth catching the spiker’s lower lip. The blond grunted, dull nails scratching at the other’s skin.

Almost against his will, Yahaba’s hips jerked forward, grinding against Kyoutani’s. Neither had noticed how hard they were until that point. Yahaba jerked back, stumbling in surprise, leaving Kyoutani leaning against the wall, both panting heavily.

“Holy shit.” Yahaba was the first to find his voice.

“What happened to not doing it again?” Kyoutani was bright red from his face to his neck. He wasn’t meeting Yahaba’s eyes. “Asshole.”

Yahaba rolled his eyes picking up his bag. The erection in his pants ached now that he’d noticed it and Kyoutani looked painfully tempting, but he had pressed his luck far enough today. “You said you wanted me to.”

“That-you-fuck off, Yahaba.”

 _Grumpy pup,_ the setter thought. He couldn’t help the smile on his face. He had kissed Kyoutani twice in one day. It was all he could do to keep from squealing. “I need to lock up, so…” he gestured towards the door.

Kyoutani nodded, stiffly grabbing his bag from the floor and walking out the door, giving Yahaba the chance to check out his ass. He wondered what it would feel like…

The soon to be captain shook his head. _Next time,_ he promised himself as he left the room, locking the door. Kyoutani hadn’t bothered to wait for him, but he wasn’t surprised. _Would there be a next time though?_ Kyoutani had enjoyed the last bout of kissing, more than just enjoyed, so it was at least a possibility.

Yahaba breathed in deeply and headed for home. He felt relaxed for the first time in days, reassured that Kyoutani was safe and close, and would be for a while.

~

“So how did your little ‘talk’ with Kyoutani go?”

Yahaba sighed as he leaned back on his bed, readjusting his hold on the phone. “Fine. All good. He doesn’t hate me.”

“Uh-huh,” Watari responded. “So did you do anything you shouldn’t be doing in the clubroom or what?”

“What the fuck, Watari?” Yahaba spluttered. “I wouldn't do _that_ in there. Gross.”

The libero chuckled. “So if you were, say, in your bedroom, you would have, ah how do the kid’s say it these days-”

“Shut up. You’re a piece of shit.” The taller’s face was burning. “Why am I even friends with you?”

“Because no one else would put with you, you drama queen.” Watari laughed while all Yahaba could do was scoff. “But seriously. What happened? Did you talk for awhile? Did you ask him out? Did he ask you out?”

Yahaba rolled his eyes as he flipped over onto his stomach. “No one was asked out. I don’t even know if he would _want_ to date me. And really all I did was apologize for kissing him and say I wouldn’t do it again.”

“And what did he say back?”

“You’re too interested in this.”

“I’m living vicariously through you. Now answer the damn question.”

“He-he didn’t say much.”

“Then I’m sure you can remember everything he said,” Watari pressed. “You can’t keep secrets from your best friend, now can you?”

Yahaba snorted. “Who says you’re my best friend?”

“If I’m not, then who is?”

“Luke.” The dog lifted his head from where he’d been chewing on a toy. His tail thumped against the floor a couple times when he noticed Yahaba looking at him before returning to his toy. “He doesn’t tease me like _somebody.”_

“Excuse you. Who set you up to talk with-” He stopped. There was some shuffling and the sound of a keyboard from the other side. “Oh~ so you kissed, hmm?”

The setter sat up. “How do you know that?”

“Kyoutani told me. The omega chat remember?” There was more typing. “Ooh, he’s not stingy with the details. Maybe I’ll be his best friend instead.”

“What’s he saying?” Did he want to do it again? Did he like Yahaba? Was he feeling the same things Yahaba was? He left the questions unasked, but he was pretty sure Watari could sense them.

The omega tsked. “Now, now, I can’t just go spilling private info like that It wouldn’t be fair for Kyoutani now would it?”

Yahaba pouted, as much as he denied ever pouting in _his life._ “Fine, fine. But you should tell him who you are soon. If you’re going to talk about being fair to him.”

“I will, I will. The only reason I didn’t before was because I thought he’d stop talking.” Watari sighed. “I will tell you this, he’s really happy about the puppies.”

The alpha grinned. “Of course he is.”


	11. Chapter 11

Yahaba smiled down at the blond omega currently asleep on his chest. The morning sunlight pouring in from the window illuminated his face so Yahaba could almost count every eyelash Kyoutani had.

He ran a hand through the strangely dyed strands. Kyoutani shifted, eyes fluttering before he fell back asleep, nose pressing harder against Yahaba. The alpha smiled, more happy and content than he had been in his entire life. He wanted to wake up like this everyday.

And then his alarm went off.

His room was dark and he could hear the rhythmic sound of rain. There was still a warm weight n his chest, but instead of Kyoutani, it was Luke. The dog perked up when he noticed Yahaba looking at him. 

“Sorry, boy, but you’re not the puppy I want.” He scratched Luke’s ear before sitting up, forcing the dog to move. Yahaba turned off his alarm and checked his messages for anything new. Hanamaki and Mattsun had spammed the starter’s group chats with memes like usual (why were they still part of it anyways?) and Watari had evidently started planning a volleyball themed wedding for Kyoutani and Yahaba.

He  _ really  _ needed better friends.

From Yahaba: stop with the wedding stuff were not even dating

From Yahaba: Where do you even find a volleyball court cake anyways?

The setter took a quick shower before getting dressed, humming all the while. He felt so light and happy compared to yesterday, and he couldn’t decide if it was from the dream or because he kissed Kyoutani yesterday. Or both.

“Oh, God, I kissed Kyoutani.” The memory resurfaced suddenly and sent him into a fit of nervous giggles. How was Kyoutani going to treat him now? Yahaba was fairly sure he wasn’t going to be punched, but there was no telling what an embarrassed Kyoutani would do.

From Watari: You’re going to ask him out today tho

Yahaba rolled his eyes when he checked his phone. It wasn’t until he was heading out the door that he answered.

From Yahaba: When did I decide this exactly?

From Watari: You kissed him without any intention of dating him?? How shady. Who will make Kyou an honest man now?

“Why is he like this?” Yahaba mumbled to himself, earning a strange look from an old lady walking her dog. He smiled to show that he wasn’t insane, but she still hurried past him.

From Yahaba: I just meant I wasn’t going to ask him out today

From Yahaba: And don’t call me shady. I’ve seen the texts youve sent to that swimmer from the other school

That shut him up for a while at least. Yahaba was the first to arrive for morning practice, planning to work on his serves more before everyone else arrived. He wasn’t the only one with this thought however.

Kyoutani already had the net set up and numerous volleyballs were scattered around one side. He slammed down another one as Yahaba entered. The sound it made when the ball hit the ground was incredible, reminding Yahaba just how  _ strong  _ the omega really was.

“Your aim is still shit.” Nice, Yahaba. Way to flirt. “It doesn’t matter how hard you hit it if it’s going to go out of bounds.”

The omega glared at him. “I’m working on it.” He grabbed another ball and went through the same process. Yahaba was sto busy admiring the muscles flexing under Kyoutani’s tight shirt ( _ how has it not exploded off of him yet?  _ Yahaba wondered, wishing it would) and almost missed the ball landing within the court. “I can get it in most of the time.”

Kyoutani went to pick up a ball only to find that it was empty. He sighed and went to gather them up. Yahaba followed him, helping to pick them up. The blond gave him a weird look. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you. What does it look like?”

“But  _ why?” _

Yahaba rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how  _ difficult  _ Kyoutani could be. “To be nice. If you want to do it all by yourself, then fine.” He dropped the balls he had in his arms into the trolley and went to the storage room to get his own.

“Thanks,” Kyoutani called after him. He had already flushed bright red when Yahaba looked back at him. “For helping. Thanks.”

The setter smiled as his stomach did a weird flip. How  _ dare  _ Kyoutani be this cute this early in the morning? “You’re welcome.”

They didn’t get the chance to talk much after that, both practicing hard on their serves until practice properly started. Yahaba was sent to practice setting for the first years while Kyoutani practiced receives at the other end of the gym with Watari. He couldn’t get a good glimpse of Kyoutani in action all practice. Which was great for his focus, less so for his heart.

Watari pulled him aside as they were heading to the locker room to change for class. “Tell anyone about those texts and I will end you, Yahaba Shigeru.”

“Dude, chill. I wouldn’t spill your secrets. But please don’t leave your phone laying around with that open. He’s cute and all, but ya’ll are nasty.”

The libero snickered. “Yeah, ‘cause your thoughts about Kyoutani are so  _ pure.  _ I bet he’s already appeared in your dreams.”

The dream from early floated back to his mind.  _ Not in the way you think, Watari. _

“Anyways when are you asking him out? What are you going to say?”

Yahaba rolled his eyes, leaving to go get changed. Watari followed him. “I don’t know and it’s none of your business anyways.”

“Of course it is.”

“How?”

“It’s in the Bro Rulebook. Best friends have to help each other get some.”

“I need a new best friend. You suck.”


	12. Chapter 12

Yahaba didn’t see Kyoutani after practice, but that didn’t mean the omega wasn’t on his mind. He was reliving the warm press of Kyoutani against him during literature, daydreaming about dates they could go on during math, and agonizing over how to ask Kyoutani to go on of those dates during both English and History.

Hed practically driven himself mad by the time lunch rolled around. Of course, it was then that he discovered Kyoutani wouldn't just be bothering him in his mind.

Watari grinned at him innocently from where he sat next to a rather disgruntled and mildly uncomfortable Kyoutani. “Yahaba, stop standing there and sit already. I need you to explain this math thing.”

The kid who sat in the desk behind him was nice and quiet…

“How terribly specific of you,” Yahaba remarked dryly. Kyoutani coughed suddenly, but the alpha thought he heard a laugh in there. Fuck, he was cute and Yahaba was staring. Shit. “Show me your homework and I’ll see if I can help.”

He spent half of lunch trying to explain it to Watari (with little success) before Kyoutani asked if either of them were planning on eating. Yahaba felt his face heat up as he pulled out his bento. He glanced at Kyoutani’s half finished lunch. It looked delicious. Yahaba wondered if his mom had made it.

Kyoutani caught him looking, brow furrowing in confusion. “What?”

“Nothing.” Yahaba’s face got hotter and he shoved a bunch of food in his mouth at once. Smooth Wow. Why did he turn into such an idiot around Kyoutani?

Watari snickered, clearly amused by Yahaba’s antics. “So Kyoutani, I heard that your dog’s having puppies soon?”

The blond glanced at Yahaba. “Yeah. It’s Yahaba’s dog’s fault.”

By then, Yahaba had swallowed the food in his mouth. “Don’t blame Luke! It was your dog who got into the yard in the first place.”

Gem is innocent in all things,” Kyoutani huffed.

“Except stealing shoes.”

Kyoutani’s ears turned pink. “Shut up.”

“I think the case could be made that it was a team effort,” Watari stated diplomatically. “But the real reason I brought it up is that my mom’s finally letting me get a pet and as Luke’s proud uncle, I want one of the pups.”

“Who says your his uncle?” 

“He loves me. I bring him treats and toys and shit. I’m the funcle.”

“What the fuck?” the blond omega said.

Yahaba shook his head. The kid that sat behind him was looking better and better. “Ignore him. He’s stupid. He’s taken too many volleyballs to the face.”

“‘Too many balls’ would be more accurate.” The setter punched his shoulder. “Ow! Calm your tits, Shigeru. It was just a joke. But I was being serious about the puppy.” He turned back to Kyoutani who suddenly was deep in thought. “Kyoutani?”

The other omega jerked back to attention. “Oh. It, uh, depends on how many there are, but it should be fine.”

Watari chattered on about how he’d always wanted a pet, but couldn’t, for the rest of their lunch break while Yahaba made all the right sounds and motions to make it seem like he was listening. Inwardly, he was pondering if walking their dogs together counted as a date or not. He could picture it though. THe two of them holding hands, going to the dog park and letting dogs play for a bit. Maybe getting ice cream and later, when they were sitting half-hidden under a tree, he’d kiss Kyoutani and he’d still taste sweet.

What a sap he was becoming.

Yahaba looked at Kyoutani sitting across from him. Could the blond image the same scene? Would he picture Yahaba as the one with him? What if Kyoutani was disgusted when Yahaba asked him out?

_ Yahaba, shut the fuck up. You literally made out with him yesterday,  _ he chastised himself. Clearly Kyoutani was at least somewhat interested in Yahaba. But still, the omega seemed awkward and inexperienced (yes, Yahaba, because you’re so experienced yourself) so maybe it’d be smarter to ease into the whole relationship thing. For Kyoutani’s sake. Not because Yahaba was too chicken shit to ask Kyoutani out properly.

Right.

Lunch ended and classes went on with Yahaba taking notes on autopilot. He decided to  _ suggest  _ walking their dogs together at some point during practice. Hopefully when Watari wasn’t looking. Kyoutani liked dogs. He’d agree if only just for the dogs. And it’s with that thought running through his head that he headed off to afternoon practice.

All the confidence he’d mustered was blown to smithereens the moment he walked into the locker room. Kyoutani was in the middle of changing his shirt and the way his back muscles rippled sent a shiver of delight down the setter’s spine. Yahaba was struck dumb and the spell was only broken when Kunimi bumped into. 

Needless to say, Yahaba didn’t get the chance to ask before practice started. They were practicing together this time, but there wasn’t time to talk other than pointing out a few mistakes ‘gently’ (read as angry shouting and insults.)

They were in the middle of cleaning up the gym when Kyoutani struck up a conversation with him. Well, tried to.

“Hey, Sh-Shigeru, can I talk to you for a second? The fake blond asked, eyes shifting around nervously.

Yahaba felt like his heart had stopped. So did his brain, because the next moment, he was dragging Kyoutani out of the gym and down some hallway to a fairly isolated corner. Where he shoved Kyoutani against a wall and proceeded to kiss the life out of him.

Yeah, just going to ease into a relationship. Yup.

“Fucking hell, Kyou,” he panted when they broke apart. He leaned his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder. “That wasn’t  _ fair.”  _

“S’just your name,” the omega said gruffly. His hands were resting on Yahaba’s hips, calm and steady. Everything Yahaba wasn’t at that moment. “Watari called you it earlier and you didn’t even react.”

“Watari’s an asshole though.”

“So am I. You told me enough times.”

Yahaba hummed. He was getting drunk on Kyoutani’s scent again. “You’re my asshole though.”

The omega tensed for a moment before he turned his head to face Yahaba. “Yeah. I guess.” He brought their lips back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, is this story more about Yahaba getting with Kyoutani or his need to get better friends?
> 
> So I'm participating in Nanowrimo (google it) this year so I won't be updating this fic until December. It's going to be a BTS fanfic if you're interested and that'll be updated daily. See you guys in a month!


	13. Chapter 13

“What did you want to talk about anyways?” Yahaba asked as they slowly made their way back to the gym. The alpha glanced at Kyoutani’s hand, innocently swinging slightly at the other’s side. Yahaba’s own hand itched to take it, unsure if Kyoutani would like it or not.

Kyoutani’s cheeks, which had slowly began to return to their normal color again, immediately bloomed dark red again. “I just wanted to ask if maybe after practice you wanted to come over to my place? With Luke, I mean. I think Gem misses him… or something.”

It took all of Yahaba’s self control not to laugh (or attack Kyoutani with kisses again.)  _ He’s so fucking cute.  _ “Sure. It’ll be good for them to have some time together.”

When they reached the gym again, it was empty, everything having already been put away and cleaned. With a shrug, Yahaba led the way to the locker room. They probably hadn’t been gone long enough for it to be empty, though everyone did tend to leave quickly on Fridays, but the captain hoped that it would be.

The room was quiet and for a moment, Yahaba thought he’d gotten his wish. Until Watari cleared his throat, fixin the taller boy in a stern glare. “Have fun, you two?” He smiled as he handed Yahaba the keys. “Make sure to lock up when you leave.” With a wink that Kyoutani missed, Watari left the alone.

Ignoring the now awkward air between he and Kyoutani, Yahaba strode over to his locker and started to get changed. Kyoutani hesitated for a moment before he did as well. It had felt like they’d been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing.

Neither of them spoke until Yahaba was locking the club room door. Kyoutani was standing behind him, nearly shivering with nervous energy despite his attempt to look calm, which meant scowling harshly at everything. When they began to walk home together, awkwardly trying not to look awkward as they walked, Yahaba had found his limit.

“Are you any good at English? Because I’m not and I think I’m gonna fail my next test, because nothing makes sense,” he blurted out. Kyoutani stared at him. Yahaba’s face grew warm and he walked a little faster. “I mean, um.”

“Yeah.” Kyoutani had turned to face forward when he answered. “I’m- I’m pretty good at English. If you want help. But only if you help me with chemistry.  _ That  _ shit doesn’t make sense.”

“Of course.”

Conversation flowed a bit easier after that. Yahaba learned that Kyoutani preferred classes that didn’t have a single right answer, like literature and even art, while Yahaba tended to excel more at science and math, enjoying the satisfaction of solving complex problems. They were debating if English was even important to learn when they reached Yahaba’s house.

Luke was ecstatic to see Kyoutani, as he could still smell Gem on him. It took a few tries to get Luke’s leash attached to his collar and then they were setting off again with the happy mutt nearly dragging them down the street.

They were greeted by a white whirlwind of dog fur and tongue when they reached Kyoutani’s house. It took several minutes for either of the dogs to calm down. Kyoutani set up a small table on his bedroom floor and opened up his bag. “Do you want to start with English or chemistry?”

“Chemistry.” Yahaba sat down next to him and pulled out the worksheet his class had been assigned. The two dogs hopped onto the bed and curled up together, content to nap and watch their owners. 

Explaining chemistry to Kyoutani turned out to be easier than he’d thought. The omega’s class was a few days behind Yahaba’s so he was already familiar with how to solve the equations. Kyoutani did surprise him by being calm and listening carefully, compared to the swearing and annoyance Yahaba had half-expected based on how he was during practice.

English, unsurprisingly, proved a lot harder. Kyoutani was a lot less patient as a teacher than he was a student. It didn’t help that Yahaba just couldn’t quite get the hang of it. After an hour of little progress for Yahaba, he laid down his pen with a groan. “Can we take a break?”

“Running away already?” Kyoutani asked teasingly.

Yahaba  pouted.  “It’s not like we’re getting anywhere. Except maybe angry.”

The other chuckled at that before sitting back. “Fine. I guess we have gotten a lot done. Well,  _ I  _ have,” he added with a smug grin.

“Shut up.” Yahaba playfully punched his shoulder. “Why should I care what the hell a gerund is? I want to be a vet, not a translator or something.”

Kyoutani cocked his head to the side, a curious look on his face. “You want to be a vet?”

“Well, I mean, I’d like to be.” The setter blushed a bit. “Really, I’d settle for anything as long as I get to work with animals.” He looked up at the two dogs snoring quietly curled together. 

“That sounds nice. I kinda thought you’d want to be a teacher or something. So you can boss people around all the time.” The stupid grin had returned.

This time Yahaba pushed him onto his back as Kyoutani laughed. Fuck, that  _ laugh.  _ It was doing things to Yahaba’s heart that he was pretty sure wasn’t healthy. “Well, then what do you want to do? Hit volleyballs into people’s faces? Frighten innocent children on the street?”

“I’m not sure you can make a living off either of those things.” Kyoutani sat up. He was still smiling, a real proper smile, and Yahaba was  _ weak.  _ “Anyways, I- I haven’t really decided yet. What I want to do, I mean.” From the way the omega avoided looking at him, Yahaba doubted that was true. But if Kyoutani didn’t want to talk to him about it, then it was fine. 

Yahaba shrugged, letting the topic drop. “Anyways, we should get back to work. I think my brain’s working again.”

“Was it working in the first place?”

The alpha glared at him, but didn’t respond. They worked for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by Kyoutani’s stomach growling loud enough to wake the dogs. As if just realizing how hungry it was, Yahaba’s growled in response.

Kyoutani laughed softly, face brushed pink. “Wanna order a pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look I finally updated. That only took forever. (Sorry) I'm gonna try and get back into the routine of weekly updates again.
> 
> A fun fact: I misspelled 'English' wrong twice within five minutes of each other while writing this and I'm literally an English major with English as my first language. I write these out in a notebook and then type them so I blame my hand being weird.
> 
> I'm going to try and get this to end at about 20 chapters, but we'll see how that goes (I have doubts)


	14. Chapter 14

“I can’t believe you like pineapple on your pizza.” Yahaba’s nose scrunched in digust as Kyoutani took a bite. “That’s disgusting.”

Kyoutani scoffed. “Well, you like mushrooms.” He nodded at Yahaba’s own slice.

“Mushrooms are amazing.”

“They are fungus.”

“Well, I guess that makes me a _fun guy.”_

The fake blond stared at him. “Get the fuck out of my house.”

Yahaba cackled, nearly falling off his chair. “C’mon,” he choked out between gasps for air, “you should’ve seen that coming.”

“I didn’t think you’d make a dumb joke like that. It was more like something Oikawa would say.”

The setter giggled, sending Kyoutani a flirty wink. “Are you saying my jokes are usually good?”

Kyoutani grimaced around another bite of pineapple pizza. “Did Oikawa sempai possess you or soemthin’?” Yahaba rolled his eyes. “Nah. If he did you’d be better at English.”

“You wanna fuckin’ go, Kyou?”

“Bring it, creampuff.”

Dropping his half-eaten slice of pizza back on the plate, Yahaba stood up, making his way around the table. Any amusement vanished from Kyoutani’s face as he stared up at the tall alpha looming over him. Yahaba leaned down, one hand resting on the table and the other on the back of the chair, effectively caging Kyoutani in. Their faces were inches apart. “You sure you wanna go, Kyou?” Yahaba asked lowly.

The omega’s face was steadily growing more red, but his voice stayed even as he spoke. “I said, bring it, creampuff.”

Yahaba’s eyes searched the other’s before he started moving closer. Kyoutani’s eyes started to slide shut…

And then the front door opened and a voice called out: “Kentarou?”

The two boys jerked apart as the dogs rushed to greet Mrs. Kyutani. Yahaba stumbled back to his seat and started to stuff his mouth full of pizza, face burning. Kyoutani wasn’t fairing much better, still sitting frozen with his eyes wide.

His mother entered the kitchen wearing pale pink scrubs decorated with small birds. “Oh, you are here. Answer me when I call, will you?” Her brown eyes landed on Yahaba, causing a warm smile to break out across her face. “Hello, Yahaba-kun. It’s nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you too, ma’am,” Yahaba managed to say evenly, though his face was still burning. Kyoutani hadn’t even turned to look at his mother, staring down at his food instead.

“Were you two studying together?” she asked, setting down her purse. The question was innocent enough, but Yahaba could practically see her connecting the dots.

Yahaba stood, still smiling his automatic, charming smile. “Yeah. Actually, I should be going. My mom’ll be expecting me soon.” He swiftly fled the room, going to Kyoutanis to collect his books and bag. Behind him, he heard Kyoutani mumbling some excuse and following.

The alpha let out a nervous giggle once the door had closed behind them. “Well, that was a bit awkward.”

Kyoutani sank onto the bed, hands covering his face. His voice was muffled when he said, “That was _awful.”_

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“It was. She’s gonna start asking questions again.”

“Questions. The horror.” He dodged the pillow Kyoutani chucked at him and shoved the last notebook into his bag.

“S’not funny. She could barely shut up for days after you came for dinner.” He pitched his voice in a terrible impression of his mother. “Yahaba’s a nice boy. How did you meet? What is he planning to do after high school? Isn’t he such a _handsome_ young man?” His voice returned to normal. “It was gross.”

Yahaba couldn’t help but laugh again. “Aw, your mom thinks I’m handsome.”

“You really do sound like Oikawa. I’m getting worried.” His ears were turning red again, Yahaba noticed.

“Maybe,” Yahaba said slowly, walking closer to where the omega sat on the bed, “but the question right now, is do you agree with her?” Kyoutani spluttered and Yahaba nearly burst out laughing. The blond’s reactions were too damn cute. But he needed the answer. “Well, Kyou? Do you think I’m handsome or not?”

Kyoutani turned away, exposing his neck as he visibly swallowed. _This isn’t fair,_ Yahaba though, itching to kiss the sun kissed skin. “I think the last thing you need it to have your ego stroked even more.”

The alpha pouted, but let it go. “Hey, Kyoutani. You wanna go?”

He sighed, annoyed. “Yahaba, why are-”

“On a date?” the setter blurted, feeling his face already growing warm.

“What?” Kyoutani’s eyes were wide, staring at him.

“D-do you wanna go on a date with me?” It felt like his throat was constricted as he choked out the words. How did people ask out people all the time like it was nothing? This was awful.

“A date?”

There was no going back now. Yahaba took a deep breath. “I thought we could hang out tomorrow or something. Take the dogs for a walk and get lunch. I-if you want to, of course.” The image of kissing Kyoutani in the shade of a tree flickered at the front of his mind. But if you don’t want to or have plans that’s fine-”

“Sure.”

Now it was Yahaba’s turn to say “What?”

“Sure, I’ll go on a date with you.”

At this point, they’re both blushing furiously and avidin each other’s eyes. Neither of them were sure of what to do now.

“Great.” Yahaba forced out. “Then I—I should really get going. See you tomorrow.” He picked up his bag and left the room.

He was opening the front door when a woman’s voice called his name. The setter turned around to find Mrs. Kyoutani smiling at him. “Forgetting something?” She looked down at the two dogs at her feet.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” He picked up Luke’s leash and attached it, tugging the dog away from Gem. “Thanks. Have a goodnight.”

It wasn’t until hours later when Yahaba was lying in his bed with Luke sleeping at his feet that the reality really set in. _He was going on a date with Kyoutani Kentarou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, these two idiots finally made progress. And I finally updated!
> 
> I didn't mean for it to take so long, but I had major writers block on one of my other fics (for two months). Hope you like this chapter! More cute dogs and blushing idiots coming soon (hopefully)


	15. Chapter 15

Yahaba woke up to Watari and Oikawa bursting into his room, trailed by a scowling Iwaizumi. “Yahaba-chan!” Oikawa cried, leaping onto the bed with the still mostly asleep boy on it. “Congrats on your date! Let’s get you ready!”

The younger setter blinked at the fluffy haired beta, trying to figure out what he was talking about. “What date?” he mumbled, before it his him. _His_ date. With Kyoutani. Today. “Oh, shit.”

Oikawa nodded. “Yes, exactly. Now we need to get you ready. By the time I’m done, Kyoutani won’t know what hit him.” He proceeded to try to drag Yahaba out of bed, a task made difficult when the third year was sitting on his legs.

“Oi, Shittykawa, you’re going to tear his arms off.”

“Shush, Iwa-chan.”

With a yawn, Yahaba looked over at the clock on his bedside table. “Wait. Guys, it’s not even seven yet. I’m not meeting Kyoutani until one.”

Oikawa beamed. “Exactly. We’ll have plenty of time.”

Yahaba groaned, rolling over. “I’m going back to sleep. Go away.”

“But you have to get ready!” Oikawa shrieked before Iwaizumi dragged him off the bed. “Iwa-chan, you brute! I have to help my Kohai! He needs me.”

“He needs you to leave,” the shorter scolded, pushing him out of the room. “Have fun on your date, Yahaba-kun.”

Yahaba sighed, glaring at Watari who was still standing next to the bed. “I didn’t even tell you about it. How did Oikawa-sempai find out?”

The libero shrugged, sitting on the floor and greeting Luke. “You, who I thought for so long was my best friend, didn’t tell me anything. _Kyoutani,_ my new best friend, did.”

“Kyou told you?”

“Gushed would be the word I’d use. It was kinda gross. He was all ‘Yahaba’s so cute’ and ‘I’m so excited for tomorrow, I don’t know how I’m going to sleep.’ And a bunch of other mushy stuff.” Watari shrugged again. “He even kinda freaked out a bit about what he’d wear.”

For a moment, Yahaba let himself imagine a frantic Kyoutani, desperately messaging Watari for fashion advice. He smiled at the image. “But how did Oikawa find out?”

“Well, you see…” Watari began, now looking shifty.

“Tell me, you little shit. Or I’ll make sure you don’t get to even _see_ the puppies,” Yahaba threatened.

Watari paled. “The starters may have started a betting pool for when you and Kyoutani would start dating and who would ask whom, and I had to let everyone know, so I could...collect…”

The setter ran a hand over his face. It was too early for this. “So that’s why you were all pushy about me asking him out yesterday. So you’d win some money?”

“Yep! I got loads of it too. Makki and Mattsun sempai’s were furious,” Watari stated proudly. “They’d pooled most of their money on it happening next week, but I know how impatient you are…” He trailed off, noticing the evil smile on Yahaba’s face. “No. Now, you’re not _that_ awful.”

Yahaba got off the bed, looming over the seated Watari. “Not as awful on betting on your own best friend’s love life, I’m sure. But what _would_ be much worse would be if I accidentally let slip that you told me to ask out Kyoutani that day. And I can’t say for certain that I _wasn’t_ influenced.”

Before he’d even finished speaking, Watari had pulled out his wallet and placed a wad of money in Yahaba’s outstretched hand. “You’re a sneaky shit.”

“I know. Thank you for the contribution. Now get out. I want to sleep.” Yahaba crawled back into bed, shoving the money under his pillow.

Watari rolled his eyes, getting up. “Yeah, yeah. Use it to buy Kyoutani a nice dildo. Can’t wait to hear all about you date later.” He ducked the pillow chucked at him and left the room.

“I’m friends with a bunch of idiots, Luke.”

~

Yahaba was practically shaking with excitement and anxiety as he left the house. Luke pranced in front of him, just as excited as Yahaba, but without the nervousness. As they walked, Yahaba fiddled with his shirt, wondering if he should have worn a different one or dressed up nicer. Or if maybe he was overdressed in his nicest pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

 _I am not ready for this,_ Yahaba thought to himself as he turned onto Kyoutani’s street. Luke, now that the goal was in sight, pulled at the leash, impatient. He hesitated for a moment on the sidewalk, feeling overwhelmed. With one last look down at himself, the setter sighed and marched up to the door.

The door swung open when he raised his hand to knock, startling him. Kyoutani looked just as surprised as he was, eyes wide and cheeks already beginning to redden. “Hey,” he mumbled.

“Hey.” Yahaba thanked whatever being was looking out for him for not letting his voice crack as he said, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I just have to get Gem.” He kneeled down to where Gem and Luke were happily sniffing at each other and attached the hot pink leash. The setter couldn’t help but smile at the contradiction between tough guy Kyoutani and the fluffy white princess of a dog Gem was. Kyoutani really wasn’t anything like what he’d thought. “The hell are you smilin’ at?”

 _Then again…_ “What? I’m not allowed to smile anymore?”

“Not if you’re gonna look like a creep.” Kyoutani walked past him, the door shutting behind him. He didn’t bother to make sure Yahaba was with him.

Yahaba scoffed, easily keeping pace with his longer legs. “Fuck you. I happen to know I’m _adorable_ when I smile.”

“Oh? Who told you that? Your mom?” There was a hint of a smile, not quite one, but _almost._

 _“No,”_ Yahaba answered pointedly. “It was my grandma.”

A laugh burst from Kyoutani, loud and bright and enough to make Yahaba’s heart stop. It was cut short a second later and the blond’s face immediately flushed red as he avoided even looking at Yahaba. “You’re an idiot.”

“An adorable idiot,” Yahaba shot back. _Well, so far, so good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! They're going on a date! Next time! 
> 
> I'm getting better and posting more updates so I shouldn't keep you in suspense for too long.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time they’d reached the park, Yahaba had relaxed into his normal self. It was beginning to set in that Kyoutani was easy to talk to when neither of them were trying to pick a fight. He wished he’d taken the time to do this earlier. The rest of the team would probably have appreciated it.

“So, what are we going to do?” Kyoutnai asked. They had reached the shady green expanse of the park. Several other groups of people were already there: children running around, couples sitting on blankets, single people jogging along the paths.

“What do you mean?’

Kyoutani was scanning the park warily. “Did you have anything you wanted to, or just, y’know, whatever?”

“Mmm, kind of making it up as I go along.” The setter watched a man throwing a ball for his dog. “Should’ve brought a ball. Completely forgot.”

“Oh.” Kyoutani dug into the pocket of his jacket. “I, uh, have one.” Both the dogs stared at the bright yellow tennis ball eagerly, tails wagging.

As they walked to a less inhabited section, Yahaba asked, “Do you always carry around balls? Or just on dates?”

The omega’s ears went red as he unclipped the leash from Gem’s collar. “I just figured since we were going to the park, it wouldn’t hurt.”

Yahaba did the same to Luke, who immediately went straight to the shorter human, all loyalty forgotten in the presence of the ball. “Bet I can throw that farther than you,” he taunted. Logically, he knew that there was almost no way he could, but Kyoutani went with it anyways, smirking as he cocked his arm back. The ball went flying and the dogs shot off across the grass, Gem slightly ahead. She reached it first when the ball bounced down into the grass, stumbling to a stop before she could get a hold of it before proudly racing back with Luke at her heels.

“Try and top that.”

The setter took the ball from Gem, scratching her ears. “Luke, you better get this one.” He chucked the ball as hard as he could. Unsurprisingly, it fell short of where Kyoutani’s had reached. Yahaba had been expecting that and wasn’t bothered. What _did_ surprise him was that Gem had once again gotten to the ball ahead of Luke. “Why the fuck is your dog so fast?”

“Why shouldn’t she be?” Kyoutani shot back. He kneeled down to pet her as the two dogs returned. Luke nudged at his hand as well, wanting attention. “It’s not like he seems to mind.”

“Yeah, but she’s _pregnant._ She shouldn’t be so fast.” Yahaba watched as Kyoutani threw the ball again, muscles tensing under his clothes in a way that made his heart skip a beat. “It’s weird.”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, half-grinning at him. “Don’t call my dog weird. She’s just fast. And she’s not _that_ pregnant yet. You can’t even tell.”

When the dogs returned again, Yahaba waved off the chance to throw again in favor of laying on the grass. “The weather’s so nice today.” The sun was warm, but the breeze kept it from being hot while also not being too windy. Fluffy clouds drifted across the sky.

The shorter teen flopped down next to him. “I guess.” He continued to toss the ball, though not as far, to keep the dogs busy. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying the natural ambiance at the park. “Why’d you name him Luke?” Kyoutani asked after a while.

“I really liked Star Wars at the time.” Yahaba sat up, casually scooting a bit closer to where Kyoutani was sitting. “I still do actually.”

Kyoutani shrugged. I’ve never seen it.”

“Oh, my God. You poor soul.” The setter placed a sympathetic hand on the other’s shoulder. “No wonder you’re so angry all the time.”

“Fuck off.”

Yahaba laughed. “No, but seriously it’s a great series. I mean, the first here are a bit yeah, but they’re not awful.”

“’A bit yeah,’” Kyoutani repeated with a roll of his eyes. “What does that even mean?”

“I mean that they’re a bit different than the rest of the series. They’re more political and complicated than the space rebel adventures of four and beyond, and everyone kinda hates them? But they’re not that bad and they’re important to the story. Also the guy who plays Anakin in the third one is fuckin’ hot.”

Kyoutani looked amused at his little rant. “That so?”

“Yeah. Hey, we should watch them together sometime.”

“Aren’t there like seven though?”

“Eight, technically. I mean, if you get bored we don’t have to and we could always break it into smaller pieces if you want—”

“Sounds fun. But only if we watch some of my movies too.”

“I suppose that’d only be fair…” Yahaba’s attention drifted as he noticed a man selling ice cream a little way away. “Hey, you want some ice cream? I’m gonna get some ice cream.”

Kyoutani shrugged. “As long as you’re paying, anything chocolate will do.”

“I’ll be back in a few then,” Yahaba said, starting off across the grass. As he walked, he considered what he should do when he got back. So far, they’d basically just hung out like normal, which wasn’t exactly normal for them yet. But this really wasn’t a date in anything but name. _At least hold his hand,_ he told himself while waiting in line. _We’ve literally made out before. It shouldn’t’ be too difficult._

“One chocolate and one strawberry, please,” Yahaba requested. While the man was busy, he glanced back to where Kyoutani sat. The blond was playing with Luke, holding out the ball to one side and then rapidly hiding it, before holding it out on the other side. Even with the distance between them, Yahaba could clearly see the bright smile on his face.

“Kid, your ice cream.”

Yahaba jumped, turning back to the man who was holding out two ice cream cones. “Oh, sorry.” He handed him the money and, with ice cream in hand, headed back to the omega. He was going to kiss him before this date was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write people on dates. I don't know what goes on during dates. I don't go on dates. Someone date me so I know what to write when writing about dates.


	17. Chapter 17

“Here,” Yahaba said, handing Kyoutani his ice cream. Looking up at the bright sun overhead, an idea occurred to him. “Why don’t we move into the shade? It’ll be a bit cooler.”

Kyoutani nodded, getting to his feet. The dogs followed them, plopping onto the grass near the base of the tree. The omega leaned against said tree, licking at the ice cream without a care in the world. Yahaba could barely look away; it was so rare to see the blond looking so relaxed. “Take a photo. It’ll last longer,” Kyoutani grumbled, a slight smile playing at his lips.

Yahaba pulled out his phone and switched to the camera, raising it to point at Kyoutani. The future ace’s eyes widened and he immediately turned in the other direction.

“What the hell, Yahaba?”

“You said to take a photo.” The setter pouted, trying to get Kyoutani’s face in the shot. “Stay still and smile, would you?” When the other teen refused, he lowered his phone. Fine. Have it your way.” He sullenly went back to eating his own ice cream.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kyoutani return to his original position. “You know that I didn’t mean that liter-” _click._ Yahaba had once again raised his phone and snapped a photo before Kyoutani could realize. It came out surprisingly cute, even though he’d been in the middle of speaking. “Did you just--?”

“Aw, I’m going to treasure this forever. Maybe I’ll make it my lockscreen—ah!” Yahaba squeaked in surprise when Kyoutani made a grab for the phone, moving it out of his reach.

“Delete it.”

“Why? It’s a precious memory of our first date.”

Kyoutani’s face was a deep red now. “Will you just fucking delete it?”

Yahaba’s eyes widened at the sudden change in the mood. “Okay, okay. Look. There I’s gone.” He held up his phone for Kyoutani to see that the photo was deleted. “I didn’t know you were so touchy about it. Sorry.”

“I just don’t like it.”

“Okay.”

They sat in silence for a while after that, finishing off their ice cream. Yahaba continued to watch Kyoutani, albeit more subtly, but the other didn’t fully return to his previous relaxed state. _Damn it, leave it to me to ruin a date with a fuckin’ picture._

“Why do you want a photo of me anyway?”

The setter tilted his head to the side. “For the same reason most people take photos of stuff they like? To capture the moment, I guess.” Yahaba fiddled with the blades of grass around him, belatedly realizing he’d just openly admitted to liking Kyoutani.

 _You’re literally on a date that you asked him to,_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Watari’s whispered.

“But, I mean, if you’d prefer I didn’t, that’s perfectly cool. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable because of me or anything.”

Kyoutani shrugged, watching the two dogs curled together in front of them. “It’s not uncomfortable. I’m just…not used to it, I guess.”

“Well,” Yahaba said, casually leaning over and resting an arm on Kyoutani’s shoulder, I could always help you get used to it.” He smiled when Kyoutani looked over at him.

“Could you?” The blond’s voice was deep and soft. Dark brown eyes glanced briefly down at the setter’s lips and _oh._ Oh, fuck. He might just get that kiss sooner than he thought.

“Mhm,” Yahaba hummed. He leaned in a bit closer, heart beating faster when Kyoutani did the same. His eyes began to slide shut when something large, brown, and heavy barreled between them. “Luke, what the hell?”

The mutt had his front paws on the tree trunk as he barked. There was a loud chittering and then something small and grey was vanishing higher into the leafy branches. Luke barked once more before getting down. He trotted back to Gem who licked his nose. Yahaba would have thought it was cute if he hadn’t just been essentially cockblocked by his own dog.

A laugh to his right surprised him. Kyoutani had raised a hand to cover his mouth, but Yahaba was already melting at the warm happiness in the other’s face. He was smitten and there was no hope for him anymore.

The omega startled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. “Ah. I, uh, should be heading back home. I told my mom I’d do a couple things before she got home.”

“And you haven’t done them yet?” Yahaba smirked, even as he felt saddened at the end of the date. “Procrastinating isn’t good, Kyou.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. I had… other things on my mind.” Yahaba felt his spirits lift a little at that. “Gem,” he called, picking up the leash from where he’d laid it. He clipped it onto her collar and stood up.

Yahaba rushed to follow his example. “Ah, let me walk you back!” When the blond raised an eyebrow at him, he dialed back his eagerness by about 20 degrees. “That way Luke can spend more time with Gem. He’s always pining when he’s at home. It’s pitiful to be honest.”

Kyoutani shrugged and began heading for home. As they walked, Yahaba became increasingly aware of Kyoutani’s free hand as it swung by his side. It would be too easy to just reach over and take it. But was Kyoutani one for handholding in public? Admittedly, they were in a pretty quiet area and he was sure that Kyoutani had been ready to kiss him back in the very public park, so maybe….

Cautiously, Yahaba reached out to touch the omega’s hand. Kyotuani instinctively flinched away, looking down in confusion, then back up at Yahaba. The setter was studiously not looking at him, simply stretching out an open hand for the other to take. The brunet breathed out a sigh of relief when a warm palm came to rest against his.

All too soon, they were turning up the front path to Kyoutani’s house. At the front door, Kyotuani let his hand fall from Yahaba’s. “I’ll see you at school then.”

“Yeah. See you.” Before he could realize now would be the best time to kiss Kyoutani, he was already shutting the door behind him. “Next time,” he told himself, lingering a moment longer. He had barely stepped off the porch when the door opened again and Kyoutani rushed out. “What--?”

The question was cut off when the omega grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward to connect their lips in a spectacularly messy kiss. It was rushed and Yahaba had no way to prepare for it, but it was still amazing enough to fry Yahaba’s brain.

“See you Monday,” Kyoutani said, breath brushing over Yahaba’s lips. He let go of the setter and went back inside.

“Yep. Monday,” Yahaba repeated. Humming, he started towards his own house, a dopey smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle when your dog gets some, but won't let you even try lol
> 
> Hello, I'm still alive~ I'm out of college for the summer so look forward to more consistent updates. I'm going to finish this before too long


	18. Chapter 18

“Did you have a nice time, dear?” Yahaba’s mother asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway as she dried her hands. Yahaba kicked off shoes after letting Luke loose. He paused, noticing the extra pairs of shoes. “A couple of your fiends arrived a while ago They asked to wait in your room even though I didn’t know when you’d be home.”

“Thanks, mom.” He tried to hurry past her, but her arm shot out to block his way.

“You never did tell me where you were going.”

The teen shifted, avoiding her gaze. “I just took Luke to the park.”

Her eyes narrowed. “And who else was at this park?”

“A lot of people. It’s a public park, mom.” He laughed and ducked under her arm, escaping to his bedroom. Only when he got there did he remember the surprise waiting for him.

Watari was sitting in his desk chair, reading one of his novels. Oikawa was lounging on his bed with an arm raised to protect his head from Iwaizumi who was holding up a magazine, ready to smack him. All three froze and stared at him. Yahaba’s eyes drifted to the magazine in the third year’s hand, recognizing it as one of his. Heat flooded his face as he tried to come up with some excuse for having it.

“Iwa-chan was snooping through you stuff!” Oikawa said, pointing at his childhood friend. “I tried to stop him but-ow! Iwa-chan, you brute!” The captain pouted, hands over the place where Iwaizumi had hit him.

“Only an idiot would believe that,” the spiker scolded.

“Then Oikwaw should be safe,” Watari commented, turning a page without looking up. Not sure there’s a bigger idiot in Japan than Shigeru.”

Yahaba took a deep breath. “Okay, first of all, fuck you, Watari. That’s uncalled for. Second, why are you all here _again?”_

Oikawa laughed. “Why do you have porn under you bed, Yahaba-chan? That’s the most obvious place. I found it right away.” He grabbed it back from Iwaizumi and opened it to a random page. “Although this is some quality stuff. Gotta give you some props for that. Hey!”

The second year had snatched it from his hands and tossed it into the closet, slamming the door shut. “I really don’t need you guys harassing me. So either tell me why you’re here or leave.” He crossed his arms and glared harshly at the three of them.

None of them were remotely fazed by his actions. So what happened on your date?” Watari asked, finally setting the book down. “And don’t’ you dare skimp on the details.”

“Why do I have to tell any of you? What happened is between me and Kyoutani.” He looked to Iwaizumi for support. “Right, Sempai?”

The spike haired man shrugged. “Actually, I wanna know. Did you have fun? Did he?”

“Ugh,” Yahaba groaned. Why did he chose volleyball? He could’ve done soccer or baseball. “We had fun. It was a nice date. Now would you guys leave me alone?”

Oikawa rolled onto his stomach, chin resting on his palms and legs crossed in the air. “Did you two kiss~?”

Yahaba’s face grew hot again. “Why don’t you guys go ask Kyoutani? I’m sure he’d _love_ to tell you all about our date.”

“Because none of us have a death wish. Just tell us and we’ll leave.”

With a deep sigh, Yahaba gave u. “We went to the park. We played with the dogs, we talked, we ate ice cream. Then he had to leave. That’s all that happened.”

“What’d you talk about?” Oikawa smirked. “Turn ons? How many kids you want? Kinks? Type of wedding cake? Ow! Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be gross. They’re just kids.”

The shit-eating grin Yahaba had come t associate with shrikes of pain and pissed off (but still very sexy) Iwaizumi made its appearance. “They’re just kids, huh? I seem to recall you saying something _very_ different when we started dating. And you had no complaints on our first date when I su— _Ahhh!”_

Yahaba wouldn’t say that he had been expecting Iwaizumi to drag Oikawa off the bed by his hair, but given the scowl on his sempai’s face, it hadn’t been that big of a surprise. The two second-years watched them leave with nothing more than a “be strong, Sempai,” from Watari.

“Well, I should probably go too. Even if you’re still lacking with the details.” He held up the book he’d been reading. “Can I borrow this?”

“No.”

“Why? Are you reading it?”

“No.” He cut off the libero before he could speak. “Because fuck you, that’s why.”

Watari, in one of his more mature moments, stuck his tongue out at Yahaba. “Just answer me this: did you kiss him?”

“Nope,” he answered, popping the p.

“That sounds fake.”

Yahaba laughed. “He kissed me though.”

“Yeah! That’s my boy.” Watari beamed. “Think there’ll be a second date?”

“You said one question.”

The shorter rolled his eyes. “C’mon, dude. I’m your best friend.”

“For now. But yes, probably.” He smiled, think of how well he and Kyoutani had gotten on, and then there was the kiss... “It was really nice.”

Watari patted his shoulder. “Glad you liked it. Also your face got really sappy just then. It was kinda gross. I’ll text you later.”

It was few minutes after he’d left that Yahaba realized he’d taken the book with him. “Dick.”

“What was that?”

Yahaba jumped a foot in the air, twisting to face his mother in the doorway. “Nothing. Just mumbling to myself.”

“Uh-huh.” She crossed her arms, fixing him in her gaze. “So you were on a date, huh?”

The teen nodded. “Yeah. Uh, how’d you-?”

“Your pretty friend was screaming about it on his way out.” She laughed lightly. “Was it that blond omega? The one with the pregnant dog?”

“Mhmm.”

“Did you have fun?” He nodded, wishing she’d stop asking questions. “Do you like him a lot?”

“Mom.”

“Alright, alright. But you should invite him over again.”

_Yeah, that’ll happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I accidentally posted this to the wrong fic at first. Luckily I caught it right away. Anyways, I meant for there to be more stuff happening in this but it's just Yahaba struggling. There'll be more cute shit (and Kyoutani) in the next chapter. see you next week~


	19. Chapter 19

Kyoutani was dying. His lips were still tingling from when he’d kissed Yahaba earlier. He raised a hand to touch them before remembering what he was doing and getting soap in his mouth. The omega grimaced, going back to his task of washing dishes. _It’s not like you haven’t kissed him before,_ he reminded himself. _It’s not that big of a deal._

It was, though. It was a huge deal and Kyoutani was freaking out about it. Yahaba would realize that Kyoutani wanted to kiss him, that it was okay, and then they’d start kissing _more._ And then stuff that was more than kissing. It was definitely a big deal to Kyoutani at least.

_Does he even want to do that kind of a stuff with me?_

The thought scared the shit out of him. Even with all the signs Yahaba was giving him that the setter genuinely liked him, it was still hard to believe that Yahaba would actually want him in any way. He rinsed the last plate and pulled the plug, wishing these kinds of thoughts could drain away as easily as the water did.

Gem was watching him from under the table. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but it was all because she had gotten out that he and Yahaba had started talking to each other rather than shouting. She and his heat that is.

The omega felt the familiar wave of nausea that accompanied remembering being trapped in that bathroom. He’d felt so damn weak. It was pathetic and he hated it. If Yahaba hadn’t come in, who knows if he would have been able to get out of there. Yahaba had even walked him home and left him there because apparently, he hadn’t thought the alpha was already amazing enough.

His face heated up when he recalled how he’d called the others name for the next few days. Yahaba’s scent had clung to his shirt and it was amazing until it faded. There were so many times he’d desperately wished Yahaba would just appear and take care of him.

With a shake of his head, he drove out those thoughts, turning his attention to finishing up the last of the laundry. He’d meant to finish his chores before the date, but he’d been so nervous. Nearly every possible bad scenario had gone through his head, but it had gone so smoothly and he actually had fun. The more time he spent around that pretty setter, the more relaxed and at home he felt.

It was weird and he had no idea what to do.

So he did what he always did and set the troubling things aside and threw himself into his work. After he ran out of chores to do, he went upstairs to do homework. It wasn’t a moment too soon because he'd just sat down when his mother came home.

The phone trilled to inform him he had a message. It was from the omega messenger app. _I should finish my chemistry,_ he thought, opening the app to read it.

 **BoiledEggHead:** Yo so how’d the date go???

 **Doggo Dude:** Great I kissed him

His face felt warm when he sent the message, but he was also beaming. It was strange to be so open about things like this, particularly to someone he hadn’t actually met.

 **BoiledEggHead:** any tongue? ;)

 **Doggo Dude:** Wtf? It was the first date

 **BoiledEggHead:** Maybe that’s why I never get a second date lol

Kyoutani laughed at that. He’d heard plenty of Egg’s stories about his dates over the months they’d been talking. Most of them seemed pretty okay to Kyoutani, but there were some pretty weird ones. Kyoutani couldn’t understand how Egg could go on a date like it was nothing when the blond nearly died of stress getting ready for one.

 **BoiledEggHead:** Speaking of second dates, you gonna have one??

 **Doggo Dude:** Nothing’s planned yet but I think so. We talked about watching movies together

 **BoiledEggHead:** Ooh nice

 **BoiledEggHead:** Netflix and chill that boys pants off

 **Doggo Dude:** No

 **BoiledEggHead:** You're loss

 **Doggo Dude:** Your*

 **BoiledEggHead:** I hope you sneeze in his mouth Bye~

The omega snorted at the response, setting his phone aside. Until he actually thought about what would happen if he _did._ It’d be awful. Yahaba would hate him. He grabbed his phone again.

 **To Iwaizumi:** Have you ever sneezed in Oikawa’s mouth?

 **From Iwaizumi:** Did you sneeze in Yahaba’s mouth?

 **To Iwaizumi:** What? No

 **To Iwaizumi:** wait why do you say Yahaba?

 **From Iwaizumi:** Don’ worry if you do I’m sure Yahaba will forgive you. Oikawa would probs cry tho maybe I should lol

Kyoutani shook his head at the response. Even the relatively normal sempai was weird. Surely the other teams didn’t have to deal with this.

 **To Iwaizumi:** But why did you assume I was talking about Yahaba?

 **To Iwaizumi:** Which Im not btw

 **From Iwaizumi:** Bc you stare at him all the time

 **From Iwaizumi:** And I know you had a date with him earlier

 **To Iwaizumi:** How tf did do you know that?

 **From Iwaizumi:** by kyou. Im gonna go make shittykawa cry

Annoyed, he tossed the phone onto his bed. So his sempai knew about the date. The rest of the team would probably know by Monday. Did Yahaba tell them? He might’ve. It wasn’t like they’d agreed to keep it a secret, but it was uncomfortable to know that other people knew about private stuff like this. Maybe he should ask Yahaba to keep it on the down-low for a while.

“Ken, sweetheart,” his mother said, opening his door. “I was just having a chat with the lady next door. She was quite curious to know who that nice looking boy you were kissing was.”

Kyoutani froze, caught with no way to escape. “Um.”

From what she described, it sounded an awful lot like Yahaba-kun. She smiled at him sweetly. “But then I thought no, surely my darling son would tell me if he was going on a date. Surely my sweet baby boy would tell me important things like that. Wouldn’t you, Ken?”

He swallowed. “Of course.”

“Good. Now start talkin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watari likes boiled eggs which is why his username is BoiledEggHead. It's really stupid but I couldn't think of anything else lol
> 
> Get ready for some mom interference~~~


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the weekend was spent texting each other back and forth. When Monday rolled around, Yahaba almost wished they had practice if only just to spend time with Kyoutani. As it was he barely got a glance of the Omega's unique haircut before he had to head off to class.

Somewhere between the endless droning of the teacher and Watari’s insistent questions, Yahaba came to the decision that he was going to spend time with Kyoutani today, whether the other liked it or not.

As soon as lunch began, the setter was out of the room, speed walking towards Kyoutani’s classroom. They collided halfway between, blushing when they realized what the other had been doing. Yahaba cleared his throat. “Want to go outside?” Eyes had begun to gravitate towards them and the tightness in Kyoutani’s shoulders wasn’t good. The other nodded and they headed to a more secluded part of the grounds to eat.

“I was, uh, thinking-“ Kyouani snorted. Yahaba glared at him. “Shut up. You’re the one who’s all instinct and no thought.” The omega shrugged and went back to eating. “Anyways, I was in the mood for a Star Wars marathon and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over and watch with me.”

 _Netflix and chill that boy’s pants off_ was Kyoutani’s first thought. His second was _Another date!_ Followed promptly by: _Oh shit, I’m taking too long to answer._ “Um, when?”

Yahaba relaxed a little. It wasn’t exactly a yes, but at least he was considering it. “Well, I was kinda thinking tonight since there’s no practice, but I mean if you’d rather do it later, that’d be cool.”

“No, uh, yeah, tonight’s cool. I guess,” Kyoutani said gruffly. He started shoving more food in his mouth, pretend that he wasn’t blushing. _Another date._

“Aw, aren’t you two cute.” Watari plopped down on the ground between them. He promptly punched Yahaba’s shoulder. “Thanks for waiting for me, friend. It only took forever to find your little hiding place.”

Yahaba rubbed his shoulder. “Yeah, well, I don’t exactly remember inviting you to eat lunch with us.”

The libero raised a hand to his chest in mock surprise. “Are you kicking me out of the friend lunch group? Shigeru, this betrayal, I don’t think my heart can take it.”

“How cruel, Shigeru, Kyoutani commented. He smirked at how quickly the setter flushed red.

“You-I-Shut the hell up, Watari,” Yahaba spluttered. He looked away from them, lips set in a pout.

“So cute,” Watari cooed teasingly. He opened his lunch and pulled out a boiled egg. Noticing Kyoutani’s gaze, he asked, “Want one?”

“No. Wait you have more?”

“I have three. I like boiled eggs.” He grinned. “One could say I’m kind of a _boiled egg head.”_

Yahaba watched the exchange in confusion. “What is that even supposed to mean?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Watari giggled at the blank expression on Kyoutani’s face. “He gets it.”

The entire time?” the blond whispered hoarsely.

“Yep.”

“Oh, God.”

Kyoutani glanced at Yahaba, terrified, but Watari waved him off. “No worries, I didn’t tell him anything. Well, maybe some minor things, but nothing _personal.”_

He relaxed a little at that. “You won’t tell anyone else though, right?”

Hey, you know a lot of shit about me, so you don’t tell, I don’t tell.”

The omega nodded. He started to raise his spoon back to his mouth, but stopped midway eyes wide in realization. “Oh. That is- that is a lot of stuff I don’t want to know.”

Having finally caught on, Yahaba leaned closer. “But I want to know. Tell me his secrets so we can destroy him together.”

Kyoutani shook his head. “I don’t even want to think about it. You overshare, Watari.” The shorter shrugged. “I need mind bleach.”

“What did you even tell him?” Yahaba asked in amazement. All the times he’d seen Kyoutani blush, he’d never gotten nearly as red as he was now. “I think you broke him.”

Watari snickered. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to break your boyfriend.” The bell rang and the small omega skipped away, leaving the two to deal with their embarrassment.

 _Boyfriend,_ Yahaba repeated in his head as he packed u his lunch, unable to even look in Kyoutani’s direction. _Boyfriend,_ he thought as he sat down in his classroom after they’d parted ways with a muted goodbye. His phone buzzed and he carefully pulled it out.

 **Kyou:** Where do you want to meet after school? For the movie thing

Yahaba smiled softly, typing out a quick answer.

Boyfriend.

~

“I hope you don’t mind, but I only have the subbed version of the movie. The dubbed ones are really cringey,” Yahaba said as they walked into his house.

“It’s cool. I’ve seen a lot of English movies before.” He leaned down to greet Luke and Gem. Wait. “Uh, Yahaba?”

Before the setter could say anything, his mother appeared out of the living room. “Oh, good, you’re home. You won’t believe who I ran into today.”

Kyoutani’s mother peeked around her, smiling at the two surprised teens. “Kentarou, I was just about to call you. Mei and I just had the thought of having dinner over here tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late? I did this 30-day challenge thing, so I didn't write anything other than that and then this other update just didn't want to be written. But here it is. Get ready for some fun meddling parent times, coming soon to a chapter near you!
> 
> Some good news though: the grammar should be improving in these chapters! I'm going to go back through and look at other ones. I've gotten some comments about it, lol. The struggle when you don't read what you write.


	21. Chapter 21

“This is awful,” Yahaba announced as soon as they entered his bedroom. He ignored the mothers’ order and shut the door before collapsing on his bed. “Life is awful.”

Kyoutani nodded in agreement, already imagining all the embarrassing stories his mother would have no qualms sharing over dinner. “Awful. We could leave. Sneak out the window or something.”

The alpha laughed. “Yeah, and then get murdered the moment we come back.”

“Then we don’t come back. We’ll just go live somewhere else.”

Yahaba smirked. “You asking me to elope with you, Kyou?”

He flushed a deep red instantly, looking down at his feet. “Shut up. You want to sit through a dinner with them?”

“So, my options are dying of shame or elope with an angry high schooler?”

“It’s not _eloping,_ you little shit. Stop saying that.”

The setter stood up, strolling to where Kyoutani stood. He looped his arms around the shorter’s neck when he attempted to back away and leaned in so Kyoutani had no choice but to look directly into his eyes. “It’s not?” he asked innocently. “And here I was all ready to say yes.”

“O-oh.”

Yahaba leaned in a bit closer, watching as Kyoutani tilted his head up and his eyes slid closed. His breath brushed over Kyoutani’s lips-

“Boys, I believe you were told to keep this door open.” Mrs. Kyoutani said, smiling as the startled teens sprung away from each other. I do hope you are planning on getting to your homework soon. It’d be such a shame if I had to ground you for bad grades, wouldn’t it, Ken-chan?”

“We’ll get right on it, ma’am,” Yahaba said, wincing at the threat.

“Good. Your mother’ll be bringing up some snacks in a bit.” _So you better be working,_ was what she meant. The woman left, the door still wide open.

“This is awful,” Kyoutani said.

~

Luckily, their homework load was light and they had finished by the time the promised snacks were delivered. Yahaba’s mother hovered for a minute, asking about the work and school in general. It wasn’t until Yahaba asked what Mrs. Kyoutani was doing without her that she finally left them alone.

“Finally.” He closed the door most of the way, giving them at least the illusion of privacy. “Sorry. My mom’s a little….”

“Nosy? Overprotective?” Yahaba nodded. “Don’t worry. My mom’s always nosing into my business. At least they’re getting along. I was kinda worried they wouldn’t.”

Yahaba grabbed a small box from his bookshelf. “Well, how about we enjoy our peace before they come back?” He held it up, showing the bold yellow writing that spelled out “Star Wars.” “You ready to lose your Star Wars virginity?’

“What the fuck, Yahaba?” Kyoutani asked, chuckling at the weird choice of words. “Just put it in, you weirdo.”

“Sexy.” Yahaba laughed and ducked under the pillow Kyoutani threw at him. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” He opened his laptop and inserted the first movie. “I did tell you the first three are important but kinda different from the rest of them, right? And not everyone likes them?”

Kyoutani nodded. “Yeah, and you think some dude’s really hot in the third one.”

“You would remember that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Yahaba plopped down on the bed next to the omega. He pressed play once the menu had loaded and leaned back against the wall. Only then did he realize how _close_ Kyoutani was. They weren’t touching, but Yahaba could feel the heat coming off the other and was acutely aware of the very small distance between them, which was somehow worse than if they had actually been touching. From how stiffly Kyoutani was sitting, he was sure the blond was just as aware as he was.

Needless to say, it was hard for him to relax and properly enjoy the movie.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Kyoutani commented as the credits rolled. “The effects weren’t as bad as I thought they were going to be.”

Yahaba chuckled. “Just wait ‘til we get to the original three. _Those_ effects are the worst. By today’s standards anyway.” He took out the disc. “Wanna watch the next one?”

“Boys, dinner is almost ready,” Kyoutani’s mother said, poking her head through the door. “Go wash up and come down.”

“Damn it,” the alpha muttered. “After dinner then.”

“If we live that long,” Kyoutani snorted. “Last chance to run.”

“I think it’s already too late for that.”

~

“So, Yahaba-kun, Kyoutani tells me you’re the new captain of the volleyball club,” Mrs. Kyoutani said as they dug into the food. “How is that going for you?”

Yahaba took a drink of water, suddenly finding his throat dry. “Pretty good. We don’t have any more tournaments to prepare for, so most are focusing more on studying for the end of year exams and just keeping in shape. I won’t really have anything to do as captain until next year when we get new members.” He glanced over at the blond next to him, noting the smug little smirk on his face. “Did Kyoutani tell you that he is going to be vice-captain?”

 _Traitor,_ he practically heard Kyoutani think.

“Won’t that be nice,” Yahaba’s mother exclaimed. “You two working together. Though I wonder if that’s such a good idea, given your relationship. I’d hate for some club argument to come between you.”

Mrs. Kyoutani brushed it away. “Nonsense. I’m sure they’ll be able to find some very effective way to…release their frustrations.” The two women burst into laughter and Yahaba wished he could burst into flames.

“Ladies, please,” his father interjected, taking pity on the two teens, “you’ve embarrassed them quite enough.”

The mom duo exchanged looks, having a whole conversation silently in a way unique to mothers. “Then I’m sure you’ll be perfectly willing to _talk_ to them then. Since we’ve already embarrassed them.” Yahaba’s mother smiled sweetly. “Won’t you, dear?”

Yahaba’s father wished he’d never spoken and neither of the boys could blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be more embarrassing moms in the next chapter and maybe some smooches~~
> 
> Feel free to message me on IG @jacksonofabitch or on Tumblr @jacksonofab1tch. Comments here are also very welcome 
> 
> Have a nice day~~~~~


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone wants photos and Yahaba just wants a moment alone with his bf

The rest of dinner passed quickly. The moms traded embarrassing stories and the teens pretended the moms didn’t exist. Partway through, Yahaba subtly crossed the distance between their chairs and took Kyoutani’s hand in his. He kept eating with his left hand, blessed with being ambidextrous. Kyoutani squeezed his hand and Yahaba had to be careful not to smile too wide, or they’d be caught.

One look at his mother’s face and he realized how pointless it was to even try to hide.

She didn’t say anything and the boys gradually relaxed. When dinner ended and they were released, Yahaba intended to go back upstairs and at least try to make it through another movie. From Kyoutani’s actions, the blond had planned on it too.

“Well, Ken, it’s best to be getting home now,” his mother chirped, dashing their hopes.

We were gonna watch a movie,” he grumbled, edging towards the stairs.

His mother chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to watch movies another day. We’ve been here long enough. Get your bag and say goodbye now.”

Kyoutani wanted to argue, he really did, but he knew his mother, and he knew there was no winning against her. He sighed and trudged up the stairs, followed by Yahaba. “This sucks. I really wanted to keep going.”

“All the more reason for you to come over again,” Yahaba said, always the optimist. “And again and again and—mmf.”

The omega cut off his rambling with a kiss. ‘Just because I’ll see you again at some other time doesn’t mean I want to leave you now.”

“Kyou-”

“Ken! Oh, my precious baby!”

The boys whipped around towards the door which had been left partly open. Their mothers were peeking around it, phones raised to take photos. “Mom!” went two indignant voices.

“Sorry,” crooned Mrs. Yahaba. “We just couldn’t resist.”

“Teenage romance is so adorable,” Kyoutani’s mom agreed.

“Get out!” Yahaba cried. Kyoutani took action and marched through the door between them and down the stairs. “See ya tomorrow, Yahaba,” he tossed over his shoulder.

His mother chuckled at her son. “Such a shy boy. Do take care of him, won’t you, Yahaba?” He nodded. “Well, I best catch up with him. Have a good evening, Mei. I’ll have to invite you over for dinner soon.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Just leave us out of it,” Yahaba mumbled, sending them into a fit of giggles.

~

Yahaba flopped face first onto his bed, pretending that his damp hair wasn’t getting the pillow wet. _Kyou’s so cute,_ he thought. His lips still faintly tingled from the far too brief moment they’d pressed against Kyoutani’s. “Ugh, wanna kiss him so bad.” He pressed his face further into the pillow. His frustration increased when he took a breath in.

To Kyou: my pillow smells like you

To Kyou: asshole

It was a few minutes before he got a response.

From Kyou: So what?

To Kyou: How am I supposed to sleep???

From Kyou: like normal?

The setter groaned. Kyoutani was so not cute. Another text came in before he could tell him that.

From Kyou: You should sleep soon. We have practice in the morning

To Kyou: Aww you do care

From Kyou: Fuck off

_Adorable._

_~_

Yahaba slept soundly that night, nuzzling the pillow Kyoutani had used. By morning, the scent had mostly worn off and the alpha mourned the loss as he got ready for practice.

Kyoutani was already in the locker room when he arrived, which surprised him. After Oikawa had retired with the rest of the first years, Yahaba had usually been the first to show. ‘Stepping into the captain’s shoes,’ as Watari called it.

The omega didn’t notice when he entered and Yahaba wasn’t about to let such a golden opportunity slip past. He crept across the room to where Kyoutani stood, shirtless and distracted by his phone. The setter leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Excited to see me?”

His phone nearly flew from his hands when Kyoutani jumped, spinning around to face Yahaba. The shorter teen’s face was already a deep scarlet as he held a hand over the ear Yahaba had whispered in. What the fuck, you shit?”

The setter chuckled. “Are your ears sensitive, Kyou?” he asked, taking a step forward.

“No,” Kyoutani snapped, far too quick for the answer to be honest.

Yahaba moved closer, trapping him against the lockers. He leaned in, smirking. “So, you wouldn’t mind,” he purred, “if I do this?” Tilting his head, he licked over the lobe of Kyoutani’s ear.

Unsurprisingly, Kyoutani jerked his head away, turning to look as far from Yahaba as he could. Not that Yahaba minded any; a blushing embarrassed Kyoutani was a cute Kyoutani. Not to mention the omega’s neck was very exposed now…

“Yahaba,” Kyoutani half-sighed when the alpha began placing soft kisses up and down the muscular column. “We’re in the club room. We can’t.”

“Glad one of you noticed,” said a dry voice behind them.

Yahaba glared over his shoulder to find not just Watari, but also Matsukawa and Hanamaki standing there. Both of the third years had their phones raised and shit-eating grins armed. _Yikes, this can’t be good._ He stepped away from Kyoutani, wondering what was going to happen now.

“Oh, don’t stop now,” Makki whined.

Mattsun laughed. “It was just getting good.”

“What are you doing here, Sempai?” Yahaba asked, moving to his own locker.

“We heard the good news, so we thought we’d bring the happy couple some presents,” Mattsun said. The third years raised two neatly wrapped gifts.

“I’d say you shouldn’t open them here,” Makki said smirking,” but from what I saw you two won’t care.”

The gifts were tossed to them and the older students waved their goodbyes. Yahaba examined the box he’d received. “Wonder what’s inside?”

“Probably something gross, knowing them,” Kyoutani said, placing his own inside his locker somewhat carelessly.

“They are pretty gross, aren’t they?”

Watari rolled his eyes, muttering, “Hypocrite” under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so fast omg If only my other stories went as smoothly as this
> 
> Feel free to message me on IG @jacksonofabitch or on Tumblr @jacksonofab1tch


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third years give sketchy presents.

Several first years arrived almost immediately after the third years left and Yahaba, afraid of scarring them with whatever undoubtedly inappropriate gift the third years had chosen, shoved the present into his locker. He changed quickly, pushing the present to the back of his mind. Practice when by smoothly with minimal shouting from Kyoutani.

Evidently, dating each other didn’t stop the blond from trying to pick a fight whenever he felt a toss was subpar, and Yahaba was hardly going to let it go without a response. It almost seemed like nothing had changed between them.

But then Kyoutani would turn and smile victoriously at him after an excellent spike and Yahaba’s heart would stutter in his chest. When the team took a break to talk strategy and Yahaba stole a drink from Kyoutani’s water bottle with a wink, he could _feel_ how different the atmosphere around them was.

When they were cleaning up, Kyoutani tapped his shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

Yahaba frowned, crossing his arms. “Everyone has to help clean up, Kyoutani. _Especially_ the captain and vice-captain.”

“They can handle it. Just fuckin’ c’mon.” He took Yahaba’s wrist, not very subtly leading them out of the gym. Yahaba could feel their coach’s eyes follow them the entire time, but that didn’t worry him half as much as the eyebrow wiggle Watari sent his way.

Kyou, what the fuck are you doing? He asked as they entered the locker room. _Were they going to make out?_ Came a very unnecessary thought.

The omega let him go before going to his own locker and pulling out the box Hanamaki had given him. “Open yours too. Before someone comes in.”

Yahaba chuckled. “What? You’re actually that curious?” he asked, rifling through his locker to find the gift.

“Shut up and open it,” Kyoutani snapped. He tore off the paper to reveal a black box with gold writing on it. “Ah,” he said.

“What is it?” Kyoutani held it up for him to see the front. Condoms. A rather large box of condoms. “Ah.” The setter coughed awkwardly. “Well, um. Those might come in handy. Er, someday.” He coughed again, feeling like his face was going to melt from the heat.

Kyoutani grunted, shoving it back into the locker and covering it with stuff. “Open yours.”

“Right. Yeah.” the box in his hands wasn’t so different from the condoms, so it was probably the same, right? He tore off one side of the paper, got a glimpse of what it was, and dropped it with a squeak. “Fucking fuck those little shits.”

The spiker smirked. “Those little shits are our sempais, Yahaba. You should be more respectful,” he said in a teasing voice. He bent down to pick up the dropped present, expression darkening when he saw what it was. “Fucking little shits. I’m gonna kill them.”

~

“So, uh, what’d you and Kyoutani get up to earlier?” Watari asked, nudging Yahaba with his elbow as they walked down the hall. “You two seemed pretty flustered when we came in after practice.”

“We didn’t do anything. Get that smile off your face. It’s gross.” Yahaba didn’t dare look at him, scared Watari would somehow be able to tell what he was thinking. _Thank God, I didn’t open it sooner. I really might’ve scarred someone._

“Nah, something totally happened.” Watari squinted up at him and Yahaba focused on keeping his face straight. “fine, keep your secrets. I’ll ask Kyoutani.”

“He’ll kill you, Yahaba laughed.

“Nah, Kyoutani loves me. We’re best friends. Right, Ken-chan?” he called out as they approached the blond sitting in their usual lunch spot.

Kyoutani looked up from his lunch, confused. “What?”

“Say yes,” the libero ordered, flopping onto the grass next to him.

Brown eyes turned to Yahaba for an explanation. “Watari’s being a shit,” he answered with a shrug. “Just say no.”

“Don’t be an ass, Yahaba.”

Yahaba had an insult on his tongue when a screech ripped through the courtyard. “Yahaba! I’ll kill you!”

The second years looked up to see Hanamaki, face flushed bright red, marching across the courtyard towards them. Matsukawa strolled along behind him, chuckling. Makki had something odd and purple in his hand and Yahaba was not prepared to have the dildo pointed directly at his face.

“You’re dead, my little kouhai. Super dead. Incredibly dead.”

The setter stared at him for a moment before turning to Kyoutani. “What did you do?”

“Put it in his bag,” he answered.

Mattsun snorted. “It fell out. In the middle of class.” He cackled. “God, the look on his face. Priceless. Well done. So proud of you.”

“Wha—It was _you?”_ Makki asked, incredulous. “But—I thought—”

“What? Me, do something like that?” Yahaba said, smiling. “Your innocent kouhai that would never hurt a fly?”

Kyoutani snorted. “Innocent? Since when?” Yahaba flipped him off. “I did try to think like Yahaba when I did it though.” Yahaba flipped him off with the other hand.

Hanamaki’s anger had wilted into indignation. “’Kay but why _my_ bag? Why not his?” He pointed to Mattsun. “He’s just as guilty!”

“Hey, whoa, it was your idea. I just said to get the condoms.”

“They didn’t know that though.”

Kyoutani shrugged. “I didn’t care. I just put it in whichever bag I could.”

The third year wasn’t satisfied with the answer. “It should’ve been Mattsun’s. He’d be the one to use it. I mean, obviously, I’m a top.”

The dark-haired teen rolled his eyes. “With an ass like that? Who’re you kidding?” He gave said ass a light pat before walking away. “Have a nice lunch.”

Hanamaki remained where he was, frozen and blushing. “What the fuck?” he whispered. “I don’t deserve this.”

“It’s karma,” Yahaba said. “Consider not buying sex toys for your kouhai.”

Makki threw the dildo at his face and stormed away after Mattsun.

“So, I guess I have to rethink your birthday present.”

“Fuck off, Watari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: I hope to get another chapter written before the start of November, but I don't know if I will. I'm participating in Nanowrimo again this year with an original work that I will post on here if you read it. (Space adventure, c'mon guys) It will be unlikely to update during November, but I don't know. I will definitely return with some domestic cuteness/angsty angst in December.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear from you on Instagram @jacksonofabitch or on Tumblr at jacksonofab1tch or below in the comments!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can our brave boys recover from their Meddling Mother encounter?

The next few days flew by and it was Friday before Yahaba knew it. Kyoutani hadn’t been over since the Mom Disaster, but Yahaba’s parents were out of town for the weekend on some important work conference and there was o way he wasn’t taking advantage of the opportunity. There had been no chance for him to ask Kyoutani about coming over before afternoon practice so hew as forced to suffer through it, running over the words he’d say over and over again in his head.

“Dude, could you stop staring at Kyoutani’s ass for five seconds and pay attention?” Watari snapped after the fifth time he zoned out in favor of daydreaming about an evening alone with Kyoutani.

“Huh?” Yahaba said, blinking rapidly. He looked around, hoping no one else had heard Watari. No one was nearby thankfully. “Shut up. I was not staring at his ass.”

Watari smirked, bending over to pick up a volleyball and tossing it into a bin. “Sure, Yahaba. Whatever you say. But you do like his ass, don’t you?”

“Fuck off. I hate you.”

“Love you too,” Watari sang back. “But seriously, what’s got you so distracted? Got a big date tonight?”

Yahaba’s eyes immediately found Kyoutani across the gym, practicing his serves and damp with sweat. “Yes. No. Well, sort of. I haven’t asked him yet.”

The libero studied his face closely. “You’re not overthinking it, are you?”

“Probably,” Yahaba answered with a shrug.

Watari laughed. For a few seconds, they simply observed the team practicing. “Wait. Aren’t our parents going out of town?”

“How the fuck do you know?”

“Language. Kyoutani doesn’t need to be around such a bad influence.” Watari snickered at his own joke. “But damn, Yahaba. Way to be forward.”

“What?” Yahaba stared blankly as the shorter teen walked away, throwing a wink over his shoulder. “Watari, that wasn’t what I meant,” he called after him, quieting when the other team members looked over at him. “Fucker,” he muttered darkly.

Yahaba kept an eye on where Kyoutani was for the rest of practice, waiting for clean-up to begin. The omega quietly slipped out and Yahaba wasn’t long in following him.

“Thought I told you a vice-captain should stay and help with clean up,” Yahaba chided teasingly as soon as he entered the locker room.

Kyoutani rolled his eyes from where he stood at his locker. “Then what is the captain doing in here?”

“Special captain privilege. I get to skip cleaning.”

“Asshole.”

Yahaba laughed, leaning against the locker next to Kyoutani. “Yeah, yeah. Hey, uh, you want to come over tonight? Watch a little more Star Wars?”

The omega took a moment to consider. “Mom’s working the night shift, so she can’t interfere this time,” he said thoughtfully.

“My parents are out of town, so I think I win.” Yahaba glanced at the door, thinking he’d heard someone approaching. “You could bring Gem over and maybe—” he cut off, realizing what it sounded like he was asking for. “Um.”

“What? You asking me over for a lame ass slumber party?” Kyoutani asked, laughing softly.

 _Thank God,_ Yahaba thought. _He’s so pure. So precious._ Maybe Watari wasn’t so wrong and Yahaba was a bad influence on the blond. “Yep, that’s exactly it. We can do each other’s hair and nails and talk about boys,” he said in a pitched voice, imitating a stereotypical high school girl. “It’ll be sooo much fun.”

Kyoutani could barely keep in his laughter. “Please never do that voice again. Ever. In your life.”

“Mmm, can’t promise that. I might need it someday.”

“Fuck off.” Both teens jumped when the door opened and the rest of the team flooded in. They shuffled apart, back to their own lockers, but not before the shorter of the two quietly said, “Guess I could go to your stupid slumber party.”

Even Watari’s sly side glances couldn’t dim the bright grin on Yahaba’s face.

~

“Right-o. Since the parents are gone, we can use the TV in the living room since it’s bigger,” Yahaba said as they walked in. Luke and Gem were circling around each other, a ball of happy dog. “We could bring down some pillows and blankets, have a _real_ slumber party,” he added with a laugh.

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot. Why do I even hang out with you?”

“Beats me. Want something to drink?” he offered on his way to the kitchen.

“No, I’m good.” Kyoutani awkwardly shuffled to the couch and sat down, busying himself with the dogs.

Yahaba watched him for a moment before continuing on to the kitchen. There he found some money, two slips of paper, and a note waiting for him on the counter. _Oh boy._ In his mother’s neat handwriting, it read:

Dearest Son, I am assuming you’ve invited your sweetheart over. While this is okay, I expect you to behave like the gentleman I really hope I raised you to be. I left money, a recipe, and a list of things to get because there is no way you’re ordering some half-cooked take out for him. Not in this house. I will know if you disobey. Have a lovely time! Love Mom and Dad

The Alpha let out a loud groan as his soul tried to escape his body. “Why me?”

“What’s up?” a slightly concerned Kyoutani asked from the doorway. “It sounds like you’re dying.”

“God, I hope so.” Yahaba sighed, scooping up the bills his mother had left and the list, scanning it briefly. “My mom’s forbidden us from having pizza. Want to go shopping?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you guys so much!! It's been so long since I updated, I'm sorry for the long wait, but here I am! Get ready for more updates (and hopefully finishing this thing)
> 
> The next chapter is going to be so disgusting domestic. Just wait. 
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me!  
> Instagram: @jacksonofabitch  
> Tumblr: @jacksonofab1tch


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba and Kyoutani do some domestic grocery shopping. What could go wrong?

“Are you sure you even know how to make this?” Kyoutani asked as they wandered up and down the aisles, looking for the things on the list Yahaba’s mom had left.

“I know how to cook,” Yahaba snapped at him, grabbing a box of noodles and placing in the basket. “Don’t doubt me.”

Kyoutani shrugged. “I’m not doubting that you think you can cook. I’m just not sure you can cook _well.”_

“Go get the vegetables, asshole.”

Huffing a quiet laugh, Kyoutani strode away towards the produce section. Yahaba shook his head, focusing on getting the other things on the list. After he was done with that, he looked up, realizing Kyoutani should have been back by now. _Did he get lost?_ The alpha thought, scanning the store as he walked over to where Kyoutani was supposed to be.

The blond hair was easy enough to spot, and for a moment, Yahaba was relieved. And then he saw the omega’s face as he scowled at the person standing far too close to him. Something hot and sharp welled up in the setter and he was marching up to the pair without a second thought.

“Hey, what’s taking so long?” Yahaba asked, sliding an arm around Kyoutani’s waist. Though he spoke to Kyoutani, he fixed the other guy, an alpha maybe a little older than them, in a glare. “I was waiting for you.”

“Sorry,” Kyoutani muttered, which would have surprised Yahaba if he was really paying attention to the blond rather than the other guy. The omega dropped the vegetables he’d been sent to get into the basket. “Should we go?”

“Yeah.”

“Leaving so soon?” The guy asked, shifting just enough to get in their way. “I thought we were just getting to know each other.”

Yahaba felt like straight up growling. “ _We_ have to get going.”

Now the other alpha directed his attention towards Yahaba. “What? Got plans tonight?”

“Yeah, actually.” This time the words certainly sounded like a growl. Yahaba used his arm to direct Kyoutani around the other man, being sure to keep himself between the two. They didn’t speak much as they bought the groceries and walked back to Yahaba’s house. The tall setter was still fuming as he rushed through putting away anything that had to be kept cold.

When that was finished, he turned back to Kyoutani who stood silently in the doorway, looking small and avoiding the other’s gaze. Again, that reaction should have bothered him, but he ignored it as he took Kyoutani’s wrist and led him through the house and up to his room. Yahaba let his grip fall as he sat on his bed. “Come here,” he demanded.

Kyoutani walked over, sitting where Yahaba had indicated. He tensed when Yahaba’s arms wrapped around his waist. The alpha pulled him against his chest, resting his chin on the short blond hair. He relaxed a little when it didn’t seem Yahaba was going any further, and then Yahaba started rubbing against him ever so slightly.

“Are you _scenting_ me?”

Yahaba paused before continuing. “Yeah.” he nuzzled his nose into Kyoutani’s hair. “Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Kyoutani tried to calm himself down, silently berating himself for thinking Yahaba would do…that. “It’s fine. Didn’t figure you for the jealous type.”

The alpha hummed, slowly lowering them back so they were lying down. “Didn’t figure you for the type to attract random people.”

Kyoutani huffed a laugh, turning so his face was pressed into the other’s chest. “I don’t mean to. Sorry.”

“You’re acting weird. I don’t think you’ve ever apologized this much before.” Yahaba sighed, tangling their legs together. It felt nice to be this close to Kyoutani. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d be this willing to, you know, do this.”

“Why?”

“You don’t exactly act like someone who likes to cuddle, Kyou.”

The omega shrugged. “It’s nice,” he muttered. Yahaba had to resist cooing at how gruff and cute he sounded. “Besides, I’d rather do this than what I thought you wanted.”

“What—Oh. Oh, uh.” Yahaba flushed. “That—I wouldn’t—I mean, not that I don’t want—just that it’s a bit soon—” He swallowed, trying to find the right words. “I just wanted to scent you. Though I can kind of see where you’d think that I wanted to— but, yeah, no. And I mean, even _I_ wanted to, I wouldn’t if you didn’t, so.”

Kyoutani chuckled. “It’s fine, Shigeru. Besides, I’m pretty sure I could take you.”

Yahaba smirked as the tension between them drained away. “Oh, could you?” He moved his hands to Kyoutani’s sides and began tickling him, driving him even farther into his chest. “’Cause it doesn’t seem like it.”

“Fuck you!” The blond struggled against him, trying to get his hands free so he could counterattack. “Asshole.” With one last shove, he got free and immediately attacked, tickling Yahaba without mercy.

“Kyou! Kyou, stop! I’m gonna pee!” Yahaba pleaded. Kyoutani paused in his onslaught, realizing belatedly that he was straddling the other teen’s waist. Both were panting heavily with their cheeks flushed. “Why are you such an ass?”

The short spiker chuckled. “You started it. And look.” He leaned down closer to Yahaba’s face. “I won.”

Yahaba lifted his head up to peck the other’s lips. “I guess you did.” He smiled as Kyoutani sat up, blushing furiously. “Come on. Let’s go get started on dinner.”

“In a second.” Kyoutani frowned, debating for a moment before leaning back in for another, longer kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't come out quite how I wanted, but there it be. 
> 
> Pls come and talk to me!  
> Tumblr: @jacksonofab1tch  
> Instagram: @jacksonofabitch


	26. Chapter 26

Yahaba hummed, immensely content with the slow, easy slide of their lips. He could feel Kyoutani’s body relaxing against his, the weight of it growing heavier, settling on him in a comforting way. He smoothed his hands down Kyoutani’s sides, feeling every perfectly formed muscle as he went. When he reached the other’s hips, he started moving them back up, sliding them easily under Kyoutani’s shirt.

The omega made a surprised sound, giving Yahaba the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in cautiously, moving more confidently when Kyoutani pressed into the kiss. Yahaba thought back to that fiery kiss they had shared in the locker room. He had believed that that was as good as it could get, but he was so, so wrong.

With ease, he flipped them over, pressing Kyoutani into the mattress. They kept up the slow easy kisses even as warmth flooded through them, melting them together. Just as Yahaba was wondering if it’d be too soon to take his shirt off, his phone rang, startling them apart.

“Shit,” Yahaba muttered, searching around in the bedding for wherever his phone had vanished to. Finding it, he glanced at the screen, shame causing his face to flush red. “It’s my mom.”

Kyoutani’s cheeks and ears echoed Yahaba’s hue. “You-you should answer it.”

“Yeah.” Yahaba stared at the device for another moment before pressing the button and raising it to his ear. In a falsely cheery voice, he said, “Hi, Mom.”

“Hi, sweetie. Leave your phone in the other room?”

“Um, yeah.” Good excuse.

“Liar.” C’mon, Mom. “I trust that you are doing what I asked.” Her voice had taken on a threatening tone. “You need to make a good impression on this boy.”

Yahaba glanced at Kyoutani who was studying his fingernails. “I don’t think pasta is necessary. I’m fine on my own.”

“Oh, sweetie, you’re so cute.” She gave a fake little laugh. “Go cook with your boy,” she said. “Charm him. This is a great time to bond.”

“Yeah, ‘cause we couldn’t do that any other way.”

“Hush, Shigeru. Have fun~ Tell Ken-chan I said hello!” She hung up before he could say goodbye.

He lowered the phone down with a sigh. “Why does no one have any faith in me?”

“There’s a reason for that.” Yahaba glared at him as a small smile graced his lips.

“Jerk.” Feeling suddenly brave, he leaned over to peck Kyoutani’s cheek, turning away before the other could see him blush. “Let’s go get started on dinner, yeah?” He asked as he stood up and started towards the door.

There was a short pause before he heard Kyoutani get up as well, silently following him back down to the kitchen. Yahaba swiftly set about preparing the food, referring back to the recipe only occasionally. It was one of that his mom made often and he had helped her with it numerous times.

Kyoutani held back, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He eventually settled down at the table, watching admiringly as Yahaba chopped the vegetables with surprising efficiency.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Yahaba spoke up. “Hey, Kyou? Could you come stir this?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Kyoutani moved to the stove taking the spoon from Yahaba. “What else do you need to do?”

“Not much. Just gotta…” he trailed off, consulting the recipe again before nodding to himself and collecting the needed ingredients.

The blond huffed a laugh, watching the other going about. Belatedly, he remembered he was supposed to be stirring. A drop of boiling hot liquid bubbled up and landed on the back of his hand. Hissing, he switched hands and hurriedly started stirring.

“You okay?” Yahaba asked.

“Yeah, just burned myself a bit.”

Yahaba stepped closer. “You sure? Let me see.”

“It’s fine,” Kyoutani said, trying to hide his hand behind him. It really was fine the sting had already begun to subside.

The setter was too quick for him though and caught his wrist, pulling the hand forward so he could see it properly. He looked at Kyoutani’s hand critically only to find that it was fine as Kyoutani said, with only a fading pink spot to show where the hot liquid had touched him.

Kyoutani expected Yahaba to let go now that he had checked, only to choke on nothing when the taller teen gently pressed his lips to the spot. Jerking his hand away, the omega turned back to the stove, focusing entirely on stirring. “Shouldn’t you finish up whatever the hell you were doing?” he snapped, ears burning.

Behind him, Yahaba chuckled and took a step forward, arms wrapping loosely around his waist. “Embarrassed, Kentarou?”

“Fuck off,” the blond muttered. “You’re gonna make me burn myself.”

Yahaba smiled, pressing his lips to the other’s ear. “It’s fine. I can always kiss it better.” He laughed, bubbly and carefree as Kyoutani tensed in his hold, mumbling something under his breath. “Sorry? Didn’t catch that.”

“I said to get back to cooking, idiot,” Kyoutani snapped. Yahaba lingered for a moment longer, taking a deep breath of the warm summery scent of Kyoutani, now mixed with his own.

Despite wanting to stay close to the omega, he stepped back, moving to where he had been working before. “Fine, fine. Just trying to have some fun.”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. “Better hope your cooking is better than your flirting. Fuckin starving.”

“Is that why you’re grumpy? I thought that was just part of your personality,” Yahaba said with a teasing grin.

The blond remained straight-faced as he stared down at the simmering liquid before him. “Better grumpy than a little shit.”

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Yahaba. “You sound like Sempai.” He didn’t have to specify which one he meant.

“So do you,” Kyoutani shot back, thinking of a different, highly annoying sempai. “Maybe no that bad. Not yet anyway.”

“Aw, thanks, babe.”

The pet name nearly had Kyoutani choking on air. He managed to keep it under control with the only visible sign being his cheeks reddening again.

That’s a nice look on him, Yahaba thought, watching the other out of the corner of his eye. The teasing banter calmed down again as they worked on finishing the pasta, both of them finding that they were quite hungry after all.

“Hey, do you want to go grab the movies from my room? Forgot to bring them down earlier.” Yahaba asked, turning off the stove. Kyoutani nodded leaving the room while Yahaba grabbed some of the nicer plates and dished up a good portion of pasta for both of them. Hearing Kyoutani come back down the stairs, he asked, “do you want something to drink?”

Kyoutani poked his head in. “Water’s fine. Want me to set the movie up?”

“Yeah, sure, if you want. Here, take these.” He held out the two plates of pasta. “I’ll be in in a moment.”

Soon they were both settled onto the couch together, with only a small space between them. Perhaps because they were eating and thus had something else to focus on, it was much less awkward than the first time. Guess we are getting closer, Yahaba thought, though he doubted cooking together had anything to do with it, as he would pointedly tell his mother the next he saw her.

“That was actually pretty good,” Kyoutani said, setting his empty plate down on the coffee table and leaning back.

“You don’t have to sound surprised about it,” Yahaba grumbled, pleased at the compliment nonetheless.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kyoutani rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie.

Yahaba finished off his own dinner and leaned back, startled to find himself tucked under Kyoutani’s arm. He froze, head whipping to look over at Kyoutani. Wide eyes met his own before they both turned away, blushing fiercely.

Neither moved from the position and slowly they began to relax again, comfortably leaning into each other.

Yeah, I could get used to this.

Yahaba had never enjoyed watching a movie more in his life, and he barely paid attention to the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be proud guys!! I actually updated!! I missed this story so much. Hopefully I update it again soon. 
> 
> Also I know the dogs are missing from this chapter. I completely forgot about them.They will return next chapter. Until then, feel free to yell at me at:  
> Tumblr: @jacksonofab1tch  
> Instagram: @jacksonofabtich


	27. I'm back MotherFuckers

Before long, they had finished that movie and moved on to the next. It seemed almost too soon that the credits were rolling. The two teens stayed where they were for a minute, taking in what they had watched.

“I can’t believe that they would do that to Anakin,” Kyoutani said, breaking the silence between them. “He had such nice hair.”

“I _know._ It’s tragic.” Yahaba sat up and stretched. “It’s the real reason why no one likes the prequels. They just don’t want to admit that he’s _hot.”_

Kyoutani smirked. “Yeah, he was really hot at the end of that last fight.” He chuckled at his own joke.

“That’s terrible, Kyou. I’m ashamed of you for saying that.”

“Eh, you’ll get over it.”

“Will I though?”

“Probably.” Kyoutani pulled out his phone. “Oh, shit, it’s already midnight.”

Yahaba frowned. “Really? Do you want to stay up and watch another one, or are you getting tired?”

In response, Kyoutani yawned widely. “I am a bit sleepy.”

“We can watch more tomorrow. I’d hate for you to fall asleep during the movie and miss something.” They both got to their feet, shaking out limbs that were achy from staying still so long. “You can head up and get ready for bed. I’ll just clean up down here first.”

Kyoutani grunted in response, making his way towards the stairs, yawning once more as he did.

 _Cute,_ Yahaba thought. He took his time putting the dishes away and storing the remaining bit of pasta. When he was fairly sure, Kyoutani had had plenty of time to get changed, he headed up, finding his door partially closed, light streaming from inside the room. Peeking inside, he was blessed with the view of Kyoutani’s bare back, the muscles tensing as he slowly pulled the shirt over his head. _Hot._

Knocking, he opened the door further, stepping inside. “My mom said she put the futon in my closet for you to use and there’s some extra blankets here.” He patted the pile of blankets his mother had stacked on his dresser. It was weird how prepared she was for what he had thought was a spontaneous event, but he was trying not to think too hard about it. “Feel free to grab any of my pillows except the blue one.”

Yahaba gathered some clothes for himself to sleep and moved to the bathroom, leaving Kyoutani to arrange the futon how he wanted. He took some time in the bathroom, suddenly filled with jittery nerves again. Why was he like this? He had spent all afternoon and evening with the guy. They were just going to sleep. It wasn’t a big deal.

Except they were sleeping together.

 _In the same room,_ he corrected, _not the same bed. It’s fine. No different than at training camp._

When he returned from the bathroom, Kyoutani was sitting cross-legged on the futon, checking his phone. Both the dogs were laying before him, their heads resting in his lap while he pet them with one hand. The omega looked up when he walked in. “Oh, thank god. I was about to go looking for you. I thought you got lost or fell in or something.”

“Aw, concerned about me?” Yahaba joked. He paused as he was walking across his room, squinting at Kyoutani, or more specifically, his pillows. “Is that my fuckin’ blue pillow?”

Kyoutani looked back at it, before slowly turning back to Yahaba. “It would seem to be blue, yes.”

“C’mon, that’s my favorite pillow. Why are you so mean?” The blond shrugged. “The worst. You are the worst, Kyoutani.” Yahaba sighed, flipping the light off and engulfing them in darkness. He flopped onto his bed and began attempting to arrange the pillows in a comfortable way.

The light of Kyoutani’s phone disappeared. “Are you always this noisy when you try to sleep?”

“Only when annoying jerks steal my favorite pillow.”

“It is very comfy.” His voice was slightly muffled and Yahaba knew he was laying on it.

 _Lucky bastard,_ he thought. He rolled back and forth, trying to get the pillows to cooperate with him, but it didn’t seem to be working. “Kyou, I can’t sleep,” he half-whined to the dark room.

“Yeah? Try having two dogs laying on you. They’re like fuckin’ furnaces.”

“Luke thinks the futon is a fancy dog bed. That’s why we like never have it out. He loves that thing.”

There was shuffling and soft whine from one of the dogs. “Guess Gem likes it too. Yahaba, save me I’m drowning in dogs.”

“You stole my favorite pillow.”

There was a long pause. “I’ll give it back if you let me come up there.”

 _Oh._ Kyoutani, on the bed, with him. That was… a thought. One that he wasn’t sure he was really able to handle thinking.

“N—never mind. It was weird. Just forget it.”

“No, it’s fine. You can come up here.” _Oh, fuck, why did I say that? Why did I say it_ like _that? You’re too thirsty, Yahaba. Drink some water and chill for five minutes, please._ “I mean, what good is it if neither of us can sleep, right?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. There’s lots of room.” _Still a little too eager, dude._ “Just don’t forget my pillow, ‘kay?”

The next thing Yahaba knew, something soft and familiar flew directly into his face. “There.”

“Oi, you hit me in the face!” Yahaba said, annoyed and impressed at Kyoutani’s aim. “You jerk. You could have knocked something over.”

“Nah,” Kyoutani’s voice came from up higher now as he stood up. “I can always tell right where annoying sounds are coming from.”

“Wow. Rude.”

“Yeah, yeah. Scoot over?”

“No.”

“I’ll lay on you then.”

_Oh, shit. Yikes. Abort._

Yahaba rolled over to closer to the wall, taking all the blankets, and his pillow, with him. He felt the bed dip as Kyoutani carefully climbed on. The other shuffled about a bit, grabbing some of the pillows Yahaba had tossed around. “Where’s the blanket? Your room is freezing.”

“Mmm, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am _very_ warm and toasty right now.”

Kyoutani’s eye roll could be felt through the darkness. “You’re so petty.”

“Yet you like me anyways.”

“Yeah, I do.” They both froze, realizing what had been exchanged between them and blushing fiercely. Kyoutani finally broke the silence, rolling to the middle of the bed. “Hey, c’mere. Share the blanket?”

The setter nodded, though the other couldn’t see, rolling to meet him. He untangled the blanket from around himself and tossed it over the other. “Good?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

They both laid in silence, immensely aware of the other’s presence so close. After what felt like forever, Yahaba moved a bit closer, loosely wrapping his arm around Kyoutani. “This okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Kyoutani scooted forward a bit as well, resting his head on Yahaba’s chest. “This is okay.”

“What—what isn’t okay? If you’re okay with answering.”

“What do you mean? Like with cuddling, or with… other things?”

“Both?” Yahaba sighed, nuzzling into Kyoutani’s hair. “Whatever you feel comfortable saying, I guess? It’s just an important thing to talk about. Boundaries and all that.”

Quietly, they continued to talk, wrapped up in each other’s arms, safe and warm and happy, until they slowly fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, it's so peaceful and sweet :D Wouldnt' it be a shame :D If someone were to :D Destroy it :D
> 
> Send threats and verbal abuse here or in the comments below :D  
> Tumblr: @jacksonofab1tch  
> Instagram: @jacksonofabitch


	28. Welcome to Angstville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: very sad and angsty. like i was ready to cry reading it. You have been warned

“Watari, check this out,” Yahaba said, holding up his keys. A cute dog dressed in Jedi clothing charm hung from them. “Isn’t this great? And look,” he held up another charm with a dog dressed as Darth Vader, “I got one for Kyou too.” He beamed, expecting Watari to be excited as he was.

Watari was not as excited as he was, but he still thought Yahaba being mushy over Kyoutani (of all people) was kind of cute. “Aw, you’re so domestic. That’s adorable.”

Yahaba flushed. “I’m not _adorable_. I just saw them in a shop yesterday and Kyou and I kind of bonded over Star Wars over the weekend and I thought it would be a nice gift.”

“Too bad we don’t have practice Monday mornings.”

“Shit, we don’t…” Yahaba pouted. “I’ll leave it in his locker, I guess. I wanted to see his reaction though.”

“So, give it to him at lunch.”

“Eh, I think he’d appreciate it more in the morning. Since he isn’t really, a morning person. It might cheer him up.”

“Whatever you say, you adorable domestic man.”

 

“Yahaba!”

The setter turned around to find his blond boyfriend marching towards him, a stormy expression on his face. “Hey, Kyou. I was just heading to meet you. Something wrong?”

Kyoutani bit his lip, looking up and down the hallway before saying in a low voice, “Just—do you know if someone put something in my locker earlier?”

 _He didn’t like it?_ Yahaba thought, a little crushed. He thought for sure Kyoutani would adore the charm. But maybe it just went against his style too much. It was really cutesy after all. “Uh, yeah, that was me actually. You don’t want it?”

The blond went still, staring at him in wide-eyed disbelief. “You? You put _that_ in my locker?”

“Well, yeah. I thought you’d like it.”

“ _Like_ it?” Kyoutani’s voice was strained like he could barely contain his anger. “You thought I would fuckin’ like that?”

Yahaba flushed, annoyed that Kyoutani would be so against having a cute dog charm. “You don’t have to carry it around if you don’t want to. I just thought it’d be a nice reminder me of me at home,” he snapped. “C’mon, we’re supposed to be meeting Watari in the courtyard.” He started to walk away, stopping when Kyoutani didn’t follow him.

“Fuck you,” the Omega said in a quiet voice. It sounded loud in the quietness of the empty hallway, everyone having gone outside for lunch already.

“What?”

“I said, fuck you, Yahaba.” Kyoutani glared at him. Yahaba had never truly understood the meaning of ‘eyes blazing with anger’ until that moment. “You’re just like the rest of them,” he spat out.

Yahaba felt like he had been shot. Or his heart had been ripped out. Or both.  He took a step forward, reaching for the other. “Kyou, I don’t understand what you’re talking abou—”

“Don’t fuckin’ come near me!” he shouted. “Don’t _ever_ come near me again.”

Kyoutani then spun on his heels and walked away, leaving Yahaba alone.

 

“Yahaba? What’s wrong?” Watari’s worried face appeared before him, but Yahaba struggled to focus on it. He had somehow managed to walk to the courtyard, but he remembered none of it. His mind was filled with Kyoutani walking away, his words echoing over and over. “Where’s Kyoutani?”

The setter jerked at that, the reality suddenly setting in and setting in _hard._ His vision blurred and a sob rose from his throat. Yahaba reached out blindly and Watari gently pulled him into a hug, holding onto him as he continued to sob into his shoulder. “He—” Yahaba said, struggling to catch his breath, “he broke up with me.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t _know.”_ Yahaba clumsily wiped away the tears running down his face with the back of his hand. “He was upset about the charm—I don’t know why—and then he said—he said I was like the rest—the rest of them. He told me never to come near him again.” He reached out to grab Watari’s arm, clutching it like a lifeline. “How am I supposed to do that? I—I don’t want to be away from him. I _can’t_ be. I lo—” He stopped, swallowing thickly, staring at a point between him and Watari.

“Aw, did Kyoutani not like our gift too much?” asked a familiar voice. The two volleyball players turned to find the alpha from the baseball club looming above him, two of his goons there to back him up as always. “What a pity. I thought every omega should have one.” He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Yahaba. “Here, you should have that back.”

Yahaba looked down at the object. It was the charm he had left for Kyoutani. “What the _fuck_ did you give him?” he growled, anger surging up through him. He was on his feet in less than a second, glad that he was at least as tall as the guy.

The other alpha took half a step back, having not expected such an aggressive response. He recovered with a smirk. “Like I said, what every omega should have: a nice pretty collar. Bought it with the bet money for the whole ‘tame mad dog’ thing.” He paused in fake thought for a moment. “Maybe we should have gotten a leash too. Maybe then you could have held on to him better.” The alpha grinned.

Yahaba could feel Watari holding onto the back of his shirt, but he didn’t care. His mind was racing, remembering how Kyoutani had been acting, how it all _fit._ “I’m going to kill you,” he announced calmly.

His next actions were less calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol
> 
> Tumblr: @jacksonofab1tch  
> Instagram: @jacksonofabitch


	29. Iwaizumi Sempai Does A Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And people think Oikawa is the one you have to watch

Kyoutani was leaning against his front door, Gem sitting beside him, keeping watch over him. He had gone home after his confrontation with Yahaba. He hadn’t even really thought about skipping, but before he knew it he was walking up the front steps.

He hadn’t made it past the entryway before he’d broken down, harsh sobs escaping his throat. It hurt more than anything he’d ever felt before. The betrayal of Yahaba, of learning that the alpha wasn’t what he had thought. Of losing that precious nerd he’d grown to care about so much, and believing that he truly cared about him.

A part of him still thought it was impossible, that Yahaba really wouldn’t even _dare_ try to give him a collar and he wanted to believe that there was some mistake. But he knew there wasn’t. Yahaba himself had admitted he had left it.

The omega glared at the object of hatred. He didn’t know why he bothered to bring him home, but there it lay a few feet before him. It wasn’t much to look at, simply brown leather with a silver buckle.

Collars had become the symbol of the old way of thinking, back from the time when omegas had been nothing more than objects to be bought and sold and used. The collar was a sign that an omega belonged completely to someone, that they were not to be touched or even talked to without their alphas permission. While some omegas still wore a collar proudly when they chose an alpha, their existence was tapering off.

 _Maybe he was just trying to show that he’s serious about this relationship?_ A voice whispered to him after a while.

 _He would have asked first. He would have talked to me,_ Kyoutani tried to reason with the voice.

After a few more moments of staring at the ugly collar, Kyoutani snatched it up and threw it with a shout. It hit the end of the hallway and bounced off, rolling into the kitchen. Gem got to her feet, taking a few steps as if to go and fetch it back, but Kyoutani called her back.

He held her in his arms, burying his face her soft fur. She had definitely gotten bigger. It wouldn’t be long before the pups came. _What am I going to do about them now? Will Watari still want one?_ At the thought of the libero, he realized another set of problems. _What about volleyball? He’s captain. He won’t want to quit…_ The thought of having to go back to going to random gyms and practicing there without any real purpose after he was finally understanding what it meant to play with a team added another layer of hurt.

“What am I gonna do?” he asked the dog. Gem turned and licked his cheek. “Least I still have you,” he said, half-smiling.

He continued sitting there for a long time before he finally got up the energy to move. He made it as far as the living room, collapsing onto the sofa. It would be a while before his mother came home that evening. _I have to get rid of that thing before she gets here,_ he thought as his eyes slid closed.

 

Kyoutani awoke to knocking. He grumbled tiredly, rolling off the couch and stepping around Gem’s splayed out limbs. _What are you, a rug?_ He thought as he made his way to the door.

He had his hand on the doorknob when the thought that it could be Yahaba occurred to him. It was about the time that school was over with. Perhaps he was there to try and apologize. _No excuse is good enough,_ Kyoutani firmly told himself before he swung the door open.

It wasn’t Yahaba. It was Iwaizumi.

“Sempai?” he asked, shocked that the third-year was actually standing before him. “Why are you here?”

Iwaizumi smiled at him, his gaze searching over Kyoutani’s face. “You skipped your classes.” He held out a bright blue folder. “Your assignments.”

“Oh.” Kyoutani took it. “Is—is that all?”

“What? You thought I came here to talk to you about Yahaba?”

Kyoutani flinched. One of the things he usually liked about Iwaizumi was that he was straightforward, but now it just hurt. “I—no, that wasn’t—thanks for bringing my assignments.”

The third-year studied him closely. “Oh, I was hoping you knew why he got suspended. There’s a bunch of crazy rumors going around, but I figured that since you were close to him he might’ve told you, but if you don’t then...” Iwaizumi shrugged, beginning to turn away.

“Wait!” Kyoutani blurted out, struggling to comprehend what his sempai was telling him. “He was suspended? For what?”

“I don’t know. Like I said, there are a bunch of crazy rumors, but I don’t think any of them are true.”

“What are they?”

Iwaizumi smirked ever so slightly. “Well, the most popular one seems to be that he picked a fight with some third-years in the baseball club. It differs depending on the person, but they seem to agree that they were all beaten pretty bad.” He sighed, shrugging again. “Like I said, crazy rumors. It certainly doesn’t sound like Yahaba. I’ll see you around, Kyou.”

“See you,” Kyoutani said robotically, shutting the door.

 _Baseball club… Third-years…_ An image of three alphas popped into his head, Yahaba coming in to help him.

“Oh, God.”

Kyoutani dropped the folder of assignments, papers spreading out across the floor as he sprinted back to the living room, searching around in the cushions for his phone. Digging it out, he hesitated, hovering over the one number he desperately wanted to call. Shaking his head, he scrolled down a little way and pressed a contact.

Pacing back and forth, he listened impatiently as the phone rang and rang. And then finally, “hello?” Watari said. “Kyoutani? What’s u—”

“Did Yahaba get in a fight?”

“Kyoutani, what are you on about—”

“ _Did Yahaba get into a fight today?”_ He repeated with more force.

“Well, I mean, he more started the fight than anything.”

A mixture of emotions washed over Kyoutani: relief, anger, confusion, frustration, regret. “He didn’t leave that collar in my locker,” he stated.

“No.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kyoutani whispered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “All that shit I said. _Fuck,_ he probably hates me now.”

“Nope,” Watari corrected. “Trust me, if he hated you, he wouldn’t be suspended for two weeks…. Maybe longer.”

“Maybe longer?”

“Well, he wasn’t exactly holding back on them. Makki had to drag him off. It was terrifying, you couldn’t imagine…”

Kyoutani didn’t want to imagine. “Thanks, Watari,” he said, hanging up before the other omega could say anything more. His stomach was roiling as he stood there, trying to sort out what he was going to do next.

“He won’t want to see me,” Kyoutani said to himself. “I can’t just turn up at his place. I have no excuse.” In a haze he walked back to the hallway, noticing the scattered papers on the floor. It seemed like a lot for having just skipped one day. He crouched down, gathering them up. As he was stuffing them back in the folder, he noticed it: Yahaba’s name.

“Asshole knew what he was doing.” Kyoutani grinned despite everything. He finished putting them back into the folder and ran out the door in a dead sprint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh what's gonna happen noooooooooow
> 
> Come talk to me! send me ideas! Make requests! I don't bite! (usually)
> 
> Tumblr: @jacksonofab1tch  
> Instagram: @jacksonfabitch


End file.
